


The Legend of Werewood

by Vitavili



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Developing Relationship, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: A long time ago three representatives from strongest packs volunteered as leaders: a werewolf, a weredragon and a werelynx. They found a home and name it for their own—Werewood.From ‘wer’ - which meant ‘man or hero’ and ‘wood’ since the forest became their hideout away from hunters.It was the only place where they could live at ease. But not anymore….When Eiji found a wounded lynx next to his front door, he didn't have any idea where he dragged himself into. A completely different reality. A world that Eiji never thought that might exist.Written for Banana Fish Reverse Big Bang!





	The Legend of Werewood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daru/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> It was my first time participating in a Bang, so I was excited and nervous at the same time since there were so many unknown things! But as soon as I chose the fanart and got in touch with the artist, everything changed! I couldn't imagine how much I'll get from this collab!
> 
> All of these marvelous pieces of art are by Daru (Rainphones)! More than that, without their constant talks, support, ideas, words and help, this story wouldn't be as it is today. They were always there for me, when I needed the most and not just with this collab. I'm happy that we met. Love you, my partner in crime!❤
> 
> Also, I was so lucky to have two amazing beta-readers, [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/) and [Angel Descendant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/) who despite having tons of work, still found time for this fic! Girls, you are truly amazing, thank you for the bottom of my heart!! They're stunning writers too! So please, give them your support!

“Well?” Eiji asked, as Ibe stared at the photography in silence.

“It’s good…” he answered with a smile on the face.

Eiji just sighed and turned away from his friend. Of course, it’s bad. It’s just Ibe wasn’t someone who could say it looking in the eyes. Especially not to Eiji. 

“I don’t know what to do…” Eiji admitted. “It’s like I'm looking through the viewfinder, but I don’t see anything.”

“Listen, it’s really good… just…” Ibe quickly glanced at the photo again. 

“Just?”

“What did you try to tell with this photo?” Ibe turned the picture towards Eiji as if he didn’t know how it looked like. 

The young man stared at the dark forest, at the way it was ominously captured, for just a moment. The worst part was that he couldn’t answer.

“Well…” Eiji quickly tried to think of something, but there was nothing coming to his mind. When he took this photo, was he inspired by someone? Not really. It’s been so long since he had any inspiration.

“I’m sure that this work and all the others you made for the upcoming exhibition will be a success though!” Ibe nodded few times, trying to cheer him up. “But are you sure you want it?”

Instead of an answer, Eiji shrugged. _Really, does he want that exhibition to happen?_ He slowly went towards the window and looked down.

Eiji was living in a modern skyscraper, inside a new flat, buying everything he wanted without thinking much about the price. He had many plans, activities, upcoming exhibitions, work suggestions and so much more. If not for Ibe, who sometimes would make him stop, Eiji would probably be a rare guest at home. Photography was something he had done from an early age, this was the only life he knew. Taking pictures of nature was not only his job, but a lifestyle, something that he woke up for every day. It was the only definition for love, passion and life that he knew until now. For the first time, Eiji started to have doubts and they scared him a bit. _What if he couldn’t take photos anymore? What if he never found inspiration again?_

“Ei-chan… come on!” Ibe placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed a bit. “I can’t look at your serious face!”

“I'm sorry, I'm fine. Probably it’s because of the upcoming exhibition… a lot of stuff is going on.” Eiji tried to smile like always, but it was a little bit hard. _Maybe he was just tired?_

“You can fool anyone else with that cute face of yours, but not me! I’ve known you for too long, Ei-chan! I practically was the one who showed you the world of photography.” Ibe was looking at Eiji like at his own son. “Hey… how about you just take a holiday?”

“Holiday?” Eiji blinked as Ibe was speaking in some strange language. “You mean to go on hiatus? But what about the exhibition, all the projects… plans… and…”

“They are not the first and definitely not that the last! Technically we can call it hiatus, but I’m gonna say vacation in the mountains!” All of the sudden, Ibe was incredibly excited. 

Eiji turned to him and watched as Ibe pulled out his phone and started searching for something. 

“Ibe-san… I can’t… I mean… hm… my work.”

“I can’t believe I’ve never considered it before,” Ibe muttered. “What do you think about this?” he continued, showing the picture to Eiji.

The young man froze.

For a second he thought that it wasn’t real. The picture was definitely not taken by a professional, but despite that, the view was stunning. Suddenly, heat overwhelmed inside Eiji’s chest, that he hadn’t felt for a very long time. Beautiful little wooden house surrounded by fresh fluffy clouds of snow and the forest. The mountains around made it look so small and fragile, something like from a long forgotten fairytale from childhood.

“Where is it? Hokkaido?” Eiji took the phone in his hand, he wanted to take a better look. What a wonderful place. He wanted to take pictures of it, to go into that forest and get a view of how the sun plays on the snowy trees in the early morning. Without any efforts this time, Eiji smiled widely.

“Well… actually, it’s in America. This house belonged to my great grandfather. I have a friend who takes care of it, but I never had a chance to visit it. You know how I love the city, all my photos are basically based on city life… and---”

“Waaaait!” Eiji interrupted him. “You want me to go to America?!” he laughed from this idea. “Ibe-san, forget that… I can’t live in another country!” Eiji couldn’t hide, he was disappointed in himself a bit, but that’s how it was.

“I'm buying tickets. One way.” Ibe took back his phone and quickly moved to the side.

“Ibe-san!!”

Arguing with Ibe was the same as trying to make your point with a wall. And Eiji was never good at making an argument, so he finally gave up.

From that moment when he realized that it actually happened, Eiji started to look at this from a different perspective. He has never been somewhere else for a holiday before. Hard to believe even for him, but it was always related to his work somehow. _He actually will have time for himself…?_

Eiji didn’t try to hide that he was interested. Ibe showed him more photos of the house and the small town twenty minutes from it. With every of Ibe’s words, Eiji was more and more excited about this trip. If he is lucky Eiji will get to see a lot of beautiful animals which lived in the mountains and get to know a new culture. As Ibe said, that town has its own lifestyle. He wasn’t really specific about it, just made sure that Eiji will have a chance to take a lot of brilliant pictures. Ibe did everything for the young man, he even organized that the friend, who looks after the house, would come to pick up Eiji from the airport.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Well, good luck! Call me from time to time!” Ibe laughed when they had to say goodbye to each other at the airport.

“Of course! I won’t stay there too long, I think.” Eiji shrugged. After all, he was so used to the city life, he'd probably get bored soon. “And Ibe-san, please take care of my fish while I'm gone.”

“What fish?” Ibe smiled widely. “Hahahaha! I am just kidding, Ei-chan. Don’t worry, they are safe with me. Unless I don’t have anything to eat…” 

“It’s not funny! You'll need to change the water and---”

“Just go or you’ll be late!” Ibe softly pushed Eiji and, finally, the boy nodded. He couldn’t find any more excuses to stay.

Once the plane landed and he picked up the luggage, Eiji started looking for the man Ibe had assured him would be there. The airport was small and everyone seemed like they knew where to go, except for Eiji. Probably that was the best hint the man would have. Search for a lost Japanese boy.

“Eiji Okumura, right?” 

He heard a voice and blinked.

“I'm Sing.” he presented just the first name. “Is that all the stuff you have?”

In Eiji’s imagination, this man could have been Ibe’s identical twin. Or at least, a middle-aged man with a beard. Someone who had the guts to survive in a small town somewhere in the mountains, but it was the total opposite.

“Yes…” Eiji took a deep breath. _Was Sing even eighteen?_

Eiji glanced at his hand luggage. Sing would probably think, that ‘yes’ was the only proper word that Eiji knows in English.

“Right… okay. Follow me then.” 

He went first, and Eiji had to hold back from smiling. Sing looked very cute but acted like a big grown-up man.

He actually had a car. Even more, it was a red minivan. A family car? Eiji half expected some adult to jump in any second, but Sing confidently went to the driver’s side and Eiji didn’t have any other choice than to sit in the passenger seat. Just in case Sing didn’t really know how to drive Eiji checked the safety belt three times.

From even just the first few moments, Eiji realized that this part of America was nothing like Tokyo. The sky was clear, but despite it being sunny, after only a few moments outside Eiji started shivering from the freezing cold of a chill wind. Ibe had warned him about the weather here during winters, and Eiji even bought a few warmer clothes, but it wasn’t enough. Probably somewhere in the mountains, where the little town was, the situation would be even worse. With each mile driven, there was more and more snow. Eiji imagined that after snowy nights, in the morning, he wouldn’t be able to open the front door. 

They rode in silence for over twenty minutes before Sing finally spoke again. 

“We have a local shop. Probably, before going to your house, we'll stop by there. I mean, you need something to eat, right?” They were going through some mountains away from civilization.

“Yes…” Eiji was holding on the edges of his seat with both hands. _Was there any speed limit here? Sing had a driver license, right?_ One time Eiji saw a movie about drifting, but those guys were nothing compared to Sing.

“Seriously?” Sing obviously was holding back from laughing. 

Eiji wanted to shout for him to look at the road.

“Don’t tell me that’s the only word you--”

“A person!!” Eiji screamed this time when someone appeared in the middle of the road from nowhere.

“Shit!!!” Sing suddenly pressed the brakes and they both leaned forward. 

Now Eiji was glad that they were in a family car, it was at least safer than something smaller. His heart was pounding from fear and he tried to catch a breath. This was the last thing he’d expected. Until that moment, he hadn’t seen a single car on this road, but the person appeared just like that. 

“So you _can_ speak!” Sing sounded relieved. 

“That is not the point right now! The person… he…” Eiji lifted his head. 

The man was walking towards their car. He seemed the opposite of Sing. He was tall and probably muscular too. Already back in the airport, Eiji was surprised to see how lightly Sing was dressed, but the man in front of the car wasn’t even wearing a coat, just denim jacket. Sing opened the window.

“What the hell, man?? I’ll make a pancake out of you next time! I swear to God!” he shouted, even if the man was already next to the driver’s side. “You scared Eiji!”

Eiji was staring at a large purple mohawk, pierced eyebrow and sunglasses in the middle of winter with open mouth. _Why did Sing speak as if they know each other?_

“What Eiji? Do you mean this little pumpkin? Hey! I’m Shorter.” the man laughed, he almost stuck the head inside, that he could see Eiji better.

“Hello… nice to meet you.” Eiji nodded, still in the state of shock. He wasn’t sure what’s going on and where Shorter came from, but Sing didn’t look confused at all.

“Come on, man… get loooost.” he pushed Shorter back.

“Since I met you guys, give me a ride back home!” Shorter happily clapped and opened the back door.

“Don’t make the seats dirty with your filthy boots!” Sing didn’t seem happy when Shorter casually sat in the back and not even bothered to shake off the snow from his shoes.

“Don’t worry, your mommy’s car is safe.” Shorter leaned forward between the front seats, that he could be closer to Eiji. 

The boy tried to sit calmly but with every second he had more and more questions. At least he now knew where Sing got the car. 

“Did you find Ash?” suddenly Sing asked, when he started the car again. 

_So, just like that? They just took a man who was standing in the middle of the road? And it was nothing wrong about this?_ Eiji noticed that the speed of the car went down. _Was it because of Shorter? And who was Ash?_

“Nope. He’s running even faster than Yue-Lung from the hairdresser, that’s the truth.” Shorter sighed.

“Man… he has to stop doing this. You’ve to tell him.” Sing gripped the wheel between fingers stronger. 

Eiji tried to imagine what they were talking about. 

“Mhm. I wish it would be so simple.” After Shorter’s words, Sing shook his head. 

_Was this topic sensitive? To Eiji, Ash sounded as some pet who was constantly running away from home._

“The town we are going to is not very far away from here, right?” Eiji asked after a minute, when he couldn’t hold his thoughts back anymore.

“Hmmm… I would say 50 miles more. Why?” Sing asked.

Eiji tried to convert this into kilometers inside his head. _It must be far, right? Not somewhere you would go on foot to search for your lost dog._

“I was just wondering… how you ended up here?” Eiji wasn’t sure if he had a right to ask, but the curiosity won out.

“Oh, I went jogging!” Shorter laughed and took off his sunglasses. 

Jogging? Eiji looked back to see the man’s face. Shorter’s eyes were black, but they seemed opened and kind. Of course, he was joking. It was not Eiji’s business. The boy decided to let the topic go. Whatever happened, it had nothing to do with Eiji. The most important thing was that Sing didn’t make a ‘pancake’ out of Shorter.

The journey took at least 40 minutes more. Plenty of time for Eiji to learn what kind of people Sing and Shorter were. Probably at first Sing wasn’t sure before if Eiji could speak English, that’s why they stayed quiet, but now he and Shorter didn’t shut up even for a minute, nor did they let Eiji off the hook. They were interested in Japan and Eiji’s work. It seemed that his arrival in the town was one of the more popular topics these days. As Eiji understood, it was rare for someone to visit the place. There were only families who lived already for generations. The town was reserved and everyone there had their place. It would be pretty hard for someone to start living there from the outside world. But Shorter ensured Eiji, that no one would be able to resist Eiji’s cuteness. 

“Welcome to Werewood!” Shorter patted Eiji’s shoulder. The boy noticed how touchy they were. At least Shorter.

There was no sign with the town name or anything, Sing just turned down a very narrow road in the forest. Just as Eiji thought, they were surrounded by tons of snow everywhere. Only the road that they were driving through seemed clean. Someone must be taking care of it every day. At least the name of the town made sense, they were literally in the middle of the woods. Soon they drew again into an open place and then the magic view opened before Eiji’s eyes. He couldn’t stop looking around. The boy had never seen anything like this before. Not even in the books. The town was surrounded by forest and endless mountains. Eiji was speechless, the view of little wooden houses was picturesque, like photos in a book. He already couldn’t wait to take his camera out and take some photos. The view during the dawn or dusk, it must be breathtaking. 

“Just adorable, look how excited the little pumpkin is!” Shorter laughed. Sing parked the car next to one of wooden houses and Eiji jumped out of the car first. 

As he thought, it was even colder here than near to the airport, but the boy was too interested in the surroundings to be upset.

“Boss, we have a problem!” suddenly the door opened. 

Eiji was expecting to see Sing’s parents, but a tall beefy man ran out from the building. And he wasn’t even looking at Sing.

_Boss?_

“Okay, okay, no panic, let’s see what’s burning. See you around, Eiji!” Shorter winked at him and then walked into the house. 

The man who ran from there before, let Shorter to pass first as he stared at Eiji confused for a second longer, then quickly glanced at Sing. Eiji tried to pretend that he didn’t notice the odd look. Maybe not all of them were happy that some foreigner stranger was going to live there.

“Let’s go here…” Sing showed a way for Eiji. “Let’s do some grocery shopping and I will show you the way to your home. Since the house is in the mountains it’s impossible to go there by car. But there is a nice path….so--”

“Why did that man called Shorter a boss?” Eiji tried his luck, but again unsuccessfully. It was obvious that Sing didn’t want to talk about that.

“Hm…” 

“Is Shorter running some kind of business here?” Eiji guessed. That would make sense.

“Yeah, you could say so.” Sing nodded and started walking faster. From his reaction, it seemed that they might be doing something illegal. This thought was funny to Eiji. Sing and Shorter seemed just too kind for bad things.

Through the cleared path they walked to the local supermarket. It was cozy and warm inside, but despite the time Eiji and Sing were the only customers here. _How many people lived here?_

Sing waved at the manager and went to talk with him, while Eiji picked a few things that he might need. Prices were very low, but the quality seemed decent. When Eiji went to pay, both of the men stopped talking. 

“It is okay, you don’t have to stop because of me!” He didn’t mind at all if people were talking about their business next to him. It’s completely understandable.

“Is that all?” Sing looked at the few things that Eiji took. “You need to eat, you know?”

“It is totally enough for me!” Eiji laughed, usually when he was alone, he would feel too lazy to cook. “By the way, I am Eiji, nice to meet you!” he smiled at the manager.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Alex. Nice to meet you too! I heard a lot about you.” he introduced himself also with a smile.

“It seems that everyone knows about me! I will have to catch up.” Eiji laughed.

Alex was very young. Maybe they were running a family business? He couldn’t be the only one responsible for this store.

“There’s nothing much here, believe me,” Alex spoke, but that didn’t convince Eiji. 

After chatting a little bit longer with a manager, they left the place. Eiji finally saw a few other people outside. Most of them were young, but there were also some middle aged. Eiji was too excited from this new experience, so he didn’t notice how some of the people were glaring at him suspiciously. As if he were to be some kind of intruder. Eiji thought that it might be strange for them to see new faces, but he was ready to gain their trust. 

Even if Sing seemed small and weak, he took Eiji’s suitcase without any words. Maybe Eiji had underestimated this young man after all. Eiji had to carry only the bag with groceries. A few times Eiji suggested switching, but Sing just laughed and insisted that the luggage wasn’t heavy at all. The path towards Eiji’s house wasn’t that easy though. They had to climb into the mountain. And then it started to snow. He even stopped for a second to enjoy the view. The sudden warmth inside his chest, could mean only one thing. He made the right choice.

“We are almost here!” Sing wasn’t out of breath like Eiji. He must be used to this path. 

_What exercise it was! Because of the snow, it was even harder to walk. Better than any gym._

“Ugh… glad to hear!” Eiji sighed holding on his side. He was about to say something more, but all thoughts just disappeared from his head, when another view opened in front of them.

Of course, Ibe had shown Eiji pictures of the place so he thought he knew where he was going. But he didn’t. The camera wasn’t able to catch even ten percent of reality. The little, lonely, box-shaped wooden house in the mountains couldn’t seem more welcoming than it was then. Everything about it, from the red roof to the white windows made a bubble of happiness inside Eiji’s chest to grow. _Why had Ibe never talked about this place before? And why this view was making Eiji so nostalgic?_ Eiji wanted to enter and see if it was like coming back home.

Sing unlocked the door, which was probably made from oak, and opened it.

“It might be dusty, I'm not a very good at cleaning…” Sing turned on the light. 

“It is perfect,” Eiji answered almost without thinking.

First thing Eiji did was take off his shoes and then quickly look around. There was only one room with a double bed, small kitchen, and a bathroom, but Eiji couldn’t wish for anything more. When he saw a fireplace and fluffy carpet next to it in the bedroom - Eiji’s heart was captivated completely. He could never have something like this in Japan. This place was full of light and good emotions, obviously made with love. Even the smell, maybe because of the high quality wood, was so homey. Simply put, it was almost a piece of art, with the way it calmed his soul. Eiji really needed this.

“Well, if you need anything… you know the way. You can also call me. I gave you my number, right? I’ll leave keys on the table.” Sing watched how Eiji was looking at the surroundings. Somehow Sing seemed in a hurry to leave.

“Yeah, sure,” Eiji answered. “Thank you so much for your help today!” In any other case, Eiji would like to talk with Sing a little bit more, but now he was more curious about this place and wanted to explore.

Eiji, after taking his suitcase from the doorway, looked through the window. Here it was. The dusk. Just as he thought, once the sun started turning reddish and drowning in the forest, Eiji couldn’t let his eyes down. _Where was his camera?_

Much later Eiji understood that Sing forgot to mention a lot of things before leaving him alone. Eiji was able to find some firewood next to the fireplace. Probably that was the only way to warm this place up. But obviously, later he would need more of it. _Should Eiji just go into the forest? Or were there places to buy it?_ Also, no matter how hard he tried, Eiji couldn’t connect the internet or get any signal on the phone. No mention the fact that Sing forgot to tell him how to turn on the hot water. Since Eiji couldn’t call Sing, he decided to go down to the town in the very morning. 

It was probably normal to feel very tired after so many things happened just in one day, so Eiji couldn’t entirely trust what he saw. But for one second after he left the bathroom, Eiji thought that he saw something outside. The boy stopped next to the window. It was very dark, so for a second, he tried to think what the silhouette reminds him of. Definitely not human. _A cat maybe? Or a fox?_ Whatever was, it was staring right at Eiji. Longer than any normal animal would.

The next morning, Eiji was certain he’d only seen an illusion. _Maybe he imagined things?_ Of course, there should be animals living in the forest, but Eiji wasn’t sure what kind of thing he saw. The fresh snow covered all the steps, which also made a bit hard to find where the path towards the town was. But somehow he succeeded. Going down was way easier than climbing up. He even took a camera and hoped to capture some good shots. That would be a good start.

“Sing!!” A wave of relief washed over Eiji that he didn’t have to search for the man all around. 

“Eiji! Why didn’t you call me? I’m surprised that you were able to find the way by yourself.” Sing stopped. 

“Well, I fell a few times!” Eiji showed his snowy knees and laughed. “Oh, I don't have a signal… there are also a few questions about the house that I have. And, are there any foxes living in this forest? I think I saw one yesterday before going to sleep!” 

“Oh, I forgot... sorry.” Sing’s voice sounded different for a second, like there was something he couldn’t say or explain. “We can go for talk somewhere else?” 

“Is that Shorter?” Eiji asked when he saw a man. He exited a house in the distance, but it was not the same one that he went in yesterday. Eiji wanted to wave for Shorter, but someone came after him and Eiji froze before making any move. 

“Oh, right…” Sing nodded, but he didn’t suggest to go closer.

“Who is he?” Obviously, it wasn’t Shorter, that Eiji asked about.

Even from far away, the boy saw how beautiful the other man was. Everything from his rich blonde hair until the confident posture was ridiculously attractive. Eiji didn’t want to question why the man was wearing ripped jeans and just a sweater. The answer might be simple though. His appearance was enough to warm everyone around, including himself. The man was slightly shorter and skinnier than Shorter, but Eiji couldn’t explain why he got the feeling that despite this he would be stronger. For the first time in his whole life, Eiji felt a strange burning sensation which poured down his throat, creating a warm feeling inside his stomach. Probably better than any hot bath. Eiji automatically lifted the camera to take the photo, but at the same second the man looked at his side and Eiji’s hands again froze in a strange position.

“Ash Lynx.” Sing’s voice came from somewhere far away. “He is not very friendly though.” Sing softly made Eiji put his hands down.

It was a clear hint not to take any photos of him. But why?

 _Ash??_ _Was he the one Sing and Shorter talked about yesterday? So it was a human all along?_ Shorter and Ash were walking towards them and Eiji’s heart got stuck somewhere in the throat. _Maybe it wasn’t too late to run away after all?_

“Pumpkin, good morning! How was your first night?” Shorter smiled, but Eiji was barely looking.

The boy held his breath when he understood that what he saw from far away was nothing more than lies. Ash wasn’t just handsome. Eiji couldn’t think just one word which would be strong enough to describe what stood in front of him. Ash’s face was like sun-kissed, an ancient sculpture. His lips were pale and thin, jawline sharp and strong. Ash’s light colored brows and long eyelashes framed the most beautiful accent of his features. His eyes were jade green, just as a fresh dew shining on a leaf in the sunlight of the morning dawn.

“A human? Seriously?” Ash first cold words didn’t match anything Eiji had thought of. 

“Okumura Eiji to moshimasu. Yoroshiku onegaiitashimasu.” Poor Eiji was so lost, that he accidentally spoke Japanese, in the most humble form he could. He even bowed. 

Just when everyone stared at him for a second longer without any expression, Eiji understood what happened. He quickly stretched back and blushed, probably until his tiptoes. 

“Yeah… Okay, whatever. Make the tourist leave as soon as possible. This is not a place for him.” Ash spoke again and looked at Shorter, then passed through them. Instead of going towards one of the houses, he was obviously walking into the forest.

“Ash! Don’t go alone, damn it!” Shorter shouted, but even Eiji wasn’t that naive. Of course, Ash didn’t stop.

“Don’t pay attention to him…” Sing rolled eyes.

Eiji was biting his lower lip. The worst part, that Eiji wasn’t even sure why so suddenly he was overwhelmed by sadness. Ash didn’t know him, neither did Eiji, but the feeling was equal to the one when your best friend suddenly turns back on you.

“Really, Eiji… Ash doesn’t like anyone, don’t worry.” Shorter agreed with Sing. But these words didn’t make him feel better.

“Why? Did something happen?” Eiji couldn’t help just feel curious. For the first time in his life, he wanted to learn things about someone so much.

“I guess… he became like this after his family died…” Shorter answered after a short pause. Eiji was sure that Sing shook his head. Was it something that Eiji shouldn’t have heard?

“An accident?” Eiji turned his head at the side where Ash went. _For what possible reason he would have gone alone into the forest?_

Something sharp squeezed Eiji’s heart. Ash didn’t deserve it. This time neither Shorter or Sing answered. Eiji had reached the limit of his questions.

No matter how kind Sing and Shorter were for the rest of the day with Eiji, he couldn’t help just feel a bit gloomy because of the meeting earlier. He wanted to go directly to Ash and just ask what his problem was. On the other side, Eiji perfectly knew himself, that as soon as he would meet Ash, he wouldn’t be able to say anything smart. 

They both showed Eiji around the town. He had a chance again to meet Alex and some new people. Most of them were very nice or at least smiled. But some (especially older) wouldn’t even look at Eiji’s direction. There were other things that he couldn’t help but notice. People here mostly were walking around in groups. Eiji could swear that he saw how few of them respectfully nodded for Shorter. Little by little, he started to understand what was going on here.

“Are you in some kind of Mafia thing?” Eiji stopped. They were going towards the place which they called ‘Sing’s home’ but what if they wanted to rob him?

“By the look in your sparkling eyes, I would guess that your imagination is going wild.” Shorter giggled, but soon it turned into a laugh, which he couldn’t hold back. “Sure, we’re Mafia. And I’m Godfather himself.” he continued teasing, even after Eiji rolled eyes and just walked further. 

“Sing, how long you'll make me wait? You said you had the info about Order--” the voice behind them was so angry that Eiji froze as he shouted directly at him. Sing took a deep breath before turning at the speaker.

The man who spoke was the first person Eiji saw dressed at least a little bit warmer. He had long black braided hair and very fragile features. Eiji thought that any stronger wind could blow him off. He didn’t finish talking obviously because of Eiji.

“Um… hello? What is this doing here?” he even took out one of his hands from coat pocket so he could point at Eiji. _This? Well, that was just rude._

“I am Eiji! Nice to meet you.” For at least tenth time today, Eiji presented himself. At first, he was talking very politely, but then just learned that people here speak casual.

“Mhm. What kind of business do you have here?” The man even hissed like a snake. His way of talking seriously didn’t match with that innocent look. “Let Shorter hang out with this one, Sing, you are coming with me.” He was ordering them around, but Shorter just yawned as he wasn’t interested at all. Sing sighed.

“Yue, could you be at least a little bit normal? Eiji, see you later, okay?” he waved for him and then just followed that other man, who already went forward, looking like an angry little princess.

“Yue-Lung is jealous that you stole Sing’s attention. He perfectly knows who you are. Just yesterday Sing told him everything.” Shorter watched them for a second longer then waved for Eiji to go.

“Whaaat? But I didn’t… Should I apologize?” Eiji blushed. He didn’t want to have any conflicts. Shorter’s laugh was enough to answer Eiji’s question. Probably he would need more time to get used to all of that. “By the way, what kind of order Yue-Lung was talking about? Cleaning?” Instead of an answer Eiji for five minutes more had to endure with Shorter's laughing. 

That’s how life here began for Eiji. As in every new place, the beginning wasn’t easy, but little by little Eiji started to get used to things which were going on around. He learned not to ask questions, just keep observing. Also, people here reminded him more of families than some kind of gangs. Maybe they showed more respect for others because of traditions. Sing was a part of Shorter’s family, while Yue-Lung had his own, but they seemed pretty close with Sing. Eiji finally got to know Sing’s parents, who were quite welcoming, especially Sing’s mother. She gave him a lot of homemade food and said that Eiji could come anytime for more. He noticed how Sing’s parents were acting with Shorter, treated him as their own son, but Eiji couldn’t make himself to ask if Shorter had a real family. 

Ash also seemed to have his people. Every time Eiji would come to the town, he searched for Ash everywhere, even without realizing it. He saw Ash from far away a few times with other people. Eiji noticed that he liked keeping distance, also was usually walking first while others stayed in the back. But Ash was close to Shorter and Sing. After the first experience, Eiji learned not to be so pushy, so he didn’t try to interrupt them again. Strangely, Eiji would see Shorter and Sing every time, he went into the city, but not Ash. Sometimes he could be gone for days. Was he just sitting at home or traveling alone somewhere, Eiji didn’t know. But every time, Eiji would see the blond man from the distance, his heart skipped the beat. 

Eiji called Ibe few times, mostly to make sure he hadn’t forgotten about Eiji’s fishes. But he couldn’t make himself to talk about Ash. _That would be strange, right?_ Also, Ibe seemed satisfied just with the fact that Eiji started taking pictures again. 

Photography was something he discovered again. It had been so long since Eiji could feel proud about his photos. Nature and local people of the town, all of them seemed mysterious and magical, with their own unique story and Eiji couldn’t wait to find out more about them. Eiji had just one picture of Ash. It wasn’t very clear, but Eiji didn’t want to delete it. It was something he just had to have. As the time was passing, the boy thought that he would never get a second chance to meet Ash from close, but after almost two weeks of conversations that Eiji created only inside his head, it happened.

After eating everything that Sing’s mother gave to him, Eiji thought that he would bring empty lunch boxes back to her. He also had some candies from Japan as a sign of respect. As always night snow covered the path down to the town and also the little bowl that Eiji kept next to the front door. After the first night here, when he saw the fox (or wild cat) next to his house, Eiji started leaving a bowl with a little bit of food. He hoped that it would come again and this time, Eiji could see it better. But until now, it never happened. Today was no different. Before leaving, the boy looked at the full bowl. He would change the food before going to sleep. _Maybe foxes don’t like fish?_

Eiji already knew main paths very well; he reached Sing’s place and while going there greeted few people. He also saw Yue-Lung, who, like always, didn’t look very happy after seeing Eiji. But he was harmless, even a little bit funny. Eiji knocked a few times and waited. It took a little bit longer than always, so he already thought that nobody was home, but suddenly the door opened and instead of Sing or any other family member there was Ash. Shirtless. The smile Eiji prepared was blown off his face and he could only stare, with eyes the size of a plate and an open mouth. _What was with this very well trained muscles? Wasn’t it illegal to walk like this?_

“What?” Ash’s voice woke Eiji up from his daze.

_Was this really Sing’s place? Maybe he confused something? And if so… what would Ash do there half naked?_

“I… brought um… boxes for Sing’s mother… is she home?” Eiji wished he would have enough courage to lift his eyes, but he didn’t.

“None of your business. Give them to me.” Ash was already reaching for the bag, when Eiji noticed something. There was an ugly wound on his side. Eiji stared for a bit when he finally understood what he sees.

“You are hurt!” he shouted at the same second trying to see it better. “What happened? You need to see a doctor. It looks very bad!” Eiji’s entire body trembled. It was fear. And a strong sense of overprotection. Whoever was responsible for the wound, Eiji was so mad. He wanted to go there and make them take responsibility, then apologize to Ash. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ash suddenly shouted and in surprise, Eiji dropped the bag with boxes, it fell on the snow. He unconsciously was trying to reach Ash and to figure out how to help him. But Ash jumped back and from the loud strong voice, Eiji almost lost his balance. He quickly pulled the hand back.

“I am…. I am… sorry… I... just...” Eiji could only humble, trying to hide trembling fingers from shock.

“Just get lost if--”

“I am sorry, alright? But you don’t have to be such an ass when people are worried about you!” Maybe it was because Eiji’s eyes were full of tears and he didn’t like people shouting at each other, but he interrupted Ash and raised the voice. Finally, Eiji was able to look at those beautiful green eyes, which now stared at him in surprise. _Perhaps it was the first time someone dared to shout at him?_ _Because until now it seemed like Ash was bossing everyone around._

Eiji turned around and almost ran from that place like a child ignoring someone who shouted his name in distance. Eiji stopped just after he totally ran out of breathe. _This was so annoying. Why did he feel so guilty?? Ash was the one very rude… but Eiji shouted at him. He shouldn’t have done that._

Eiji walked back to his cube of shame and closed the door. Before, he’d wanted to do some shopping in the town, but now, he wouldn’t go there back for sure. Not after what happened. Mostly he would hang around in the city or walked a little bit in the forest near his home, but not today. He stayed inside all day stressing about earlier. He tried to find any type of activity he could do without going outside. And that was when he saw a shelf with books in the corner of the bedroom. Eiji had noticed it before, but he never stayed so long inside the house to take a look at it and in the evening he would usually surf the net or work on the photos. But as now Eiji had to distract himself, he hoped to find something like a novel. 

Eiji got a little bit disappointed, since all the books were mostly about household or forestry. Except for the one. It was old and also handwritten. On the leather cover was a title _Legends of Werewood._ Eiji quickly ran through pages. First, he thought that it might be a diary, but it seemed more like a story so Eiji decided to give it a try. He made sure to find a good spot near the fireplace on the warm carpet with a big cup of tea and then started reading.

Already from the first sentence, even if the handwriting at some point was barely legible, Eiji couldn’t take his eyes away. It was more than a book with plain facts or dates. Pages were completely filled with myths about this town, which probably grandparents used to tell their children before sleep. Obviously, everything there was nothing more than fairytales, but Eiji understood that accidently he found a part that he was missing while living here. 

The first story was telling about the little town in the woods which in the medieval times became home for very different types of creatures. All of them were half humans: werewolves, weredragons, werebears, weretigers and so on. All of them decided to live together as families and invited others to join their packs. They chose this peaceful place as home, to escape humans. As the village was growing, there was necessary to find leaders for it. Three representatives from strongest packs volunteered: werewolf, weredragon and werelynx. They also created a name for their home. From ‘wer’ - which meant ‘man or hero’ and ‘wood’ since the forest became their hideout from people who were trying to hunt them down. Werewood. The only place where they could live at ease.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

The soft sound of bell welcomed Eiji when he stepped into the small local store. He took off his hat and loosened the scarf. It had been a little bit more than three weeks since he’d started living here, but Eiji still couldn’t get used to the cold weather. Sometimes he even thought that people who were living here really had magical blood. How else they could walk just in sweaters outside?

Eiji went towards the vegetable section, thinking about what he wanted to buy. Since that accident with Ash, he hadn’t tried to go to Sing’s place. He would meet Shorter and Sing almost every day, a few times Eiji even invited them over, but he never got near Ash again, even if Eiji wished to do so. He wanted to apologize and also ask how was Ash’s injury. _Did he go to see the doctor? But with what words would Eiji have to start the conversation?_

“Eiji!” the bell rang again and a voice called him from the back. Eiji turned around and saw Sing waving for him. He wasn’t alone.

Ash. As they were coming towards Eiji, he didn’t know what to do, so he kept standing with a tomato in his hand. _Already now? He was not ready!_

“Shopping?” Sing pointed with a smile. He waved for Alex who was sorting out goods on the shelves and showed to wait for a second. “I’ll be quick,” he said and left.

Eiji looked at the tomato in his hand and then at Ash. Blond was openly watching Eiji with his serious look, as staring at someone else wouldn’t be embarrassing at all. 

“It’s… a tomato… I am thinking of making… tomato soup. You know, from tomatoes.” Eiji tried to start some conversation. The atmosphere between them was too intimidating and awkward. He couldn't keep silent.

“I don’t like soup,” Ash answered right away. Was it just Eiji, or his voice was a little bit softer than before?

 _Okay? It’s not like Eiji invited him for a dinner or something. Or maybe he should?_ Just from this thought, his cheeks blushed. The boy quickly turned his eyes down were a pack of asparagus was laying. The green color of that vegetable now reminded of Ash’s eyes. Obviously, he was still staring hole at Eiji.

“You are blushing,” Ash calmly spoke. 

_Does he have to be so bold??_

“Hey, listen, about the last time…” he started again and Eiji quickly looked up. As soon as their eyes met something stopped working inside Eiji’s head. Again that confusing feeling… but at the same time, Eiji couldn’t help just feel lighter. It was the first time Ash talked with him that way!

“Yes..?” he muttered.

“Hey, what’s going on? Eiji, you okay?” Sing really picked the worst timing to come back. Eiji quickly nodded with a pounding heart and turned back at vegetables. "Ash, we need to talk about something. Eiji, see you later!"

Even when they left, the boy still couldn’t move. It was strange and a little bit embarrassing, but he also wanted to be a part of their conversation. Stay with Ash just for a minute longer and finally talk. But was sure that they might be able to any other day from now on. 

Sadly their ways didn’t cross again, not the next day… not even after a few more. Ash used to disappear, although never for so long. Eiji even tried to ask Shorter about that, since he was Ash’s best friend, but Eiji didn’t get a direct answer, like always. For the first time Shorter at least didn’t laugh, Eiji guessed that he might be worried too, even if he didn’t show it so openly. 

Eiji fell asleep with the book in his hands as usual. He loved the stories so much. Eiji just kept reading them over and over again--trying to hide the bitter feeling about Ash’s sudden disappearance. It was still dark outside, so Eiji sighed and just placed the book next to the bed. Then, he heard a sound. Apparently, it was the reason why he woke up in the first place. Through all this time living here, it was the first time he heard something similar. _Was it a cry? Some kind of animal?_ He tried to listen, but it didn’t repeat. 

Maybe it was nothing serious, but Eiji wasn’t someone who could just ignore it, so he at least had to check through the window. He got up and took a pillow in his hand just in case, if he needed to defend himself. _What if someone tried to break into his house?_ Eiji walked into the kitchen and looked through the curtains just a little bit. _What he intended to see there?_ It was still too dark for that. Just in case he decided to make sure that the doors are locked. Squeezing the pillow as hard as he could to his chest, Eiji stopped next to the entrance and double checked. Nothing was wrong. As with a little bit trembling knees, Eiji was about to turn back and go hide in the bed, he heard a sound again. This time just next to the door. Definitely a cry. Eiji knew he should be careful, but Eiji acted before thinking. The young man let the pillow go and quickly unlocked the door.

There was a cat. The biggest cat Eiji has ever seen in his life. It was lying just next to the entrance, with fur covered in so much blood, that it was impossible to tell how badly the poor animal was hurt. Even if the animal seemed to be unconscious, Eiji was sure that it was the one making sounds before. The shock didn’t quite cover what Eiji felt at that second. _Who wounded it? What happened? What if someone who did it was still near?_ But instead of more fear, that could practically tear him down, Eiji felt something else. The courage and desperate need to help as he was the only one who could.

The cat was heavy. Although soon Eiji learned that the hardest part wasn’t to drag it into the house but to come up what to do next. As soon as he made sure that the cat was lying safe next to the fireplace, Eiji turned on the light and quickly ran from the room. He was all sweaty from physical work but worse than that, his hands were shaking. Eiji was heavily breathing and catching air. It was almost impossible to calm down since he had never been in a similar situation before. The young man tried not to pay attention to the bloody path left from the door. He closed the front door and went to the bathroom to search for anything useful in this situation. Eiji’s heart was pounding in the chest and things kept falling from hands. He couldn’t stop thinking, _what if he wouldn’t be able to do anything to help?_ Eiji thought about calling Sing for a moment, but it was the middle of the night, so he probably wouldn’t pick up. _What would Eiji tell him anyway? That there was a wounded wild cat in his living room?_

After a few more minutes, he managed to come back to the room with some towels and a bigger bowl filled with water. Eiji decided he would at least try to clean the poor animal and see how bad its wounds were. It seemed that the cat was still unconscious, for a moment Eiji even got scared that it wasn’t breathing anymore.

He slowly kneeled next to the cat and touched fur with the fingertips. It was warm, but sticky from the fresh blood. But the cat was still alive and Eiji sighed with relief. He moistened one of the towels and started to clean.

“Everything will be alright… yes, don't worry.” Talking with himself was a sign of desperation. The only way to calm down.

The situation seemed very bad, but Eiji noticed that he panicked without a reason. There was a lot of blood, but the wounds weren’t that bad, although Eiji couldn’t clearly see some them because of how thick the fur was. _Or maybe the blood wasn’t the cats? It probably just got into a fight._ That was what Eiji thought at first until he started cleaning its legs.

On its right foreleg, the cat had a broken chain. Eiji didn’t notice it before because of the fur, also of confusion about the whole situation. But that made him realize that the cat might have been kept chained and tortured by someone. _What kind of monster would do something like that?_ He had no idea how to take it off without hurting the poor animal even worse. Around the chain, the injury seemed critical. The young man could only hope that it was possible to do something to prevent the infection.

“You, poor little kitty…” Eiji sighed, trying to hold back tears.

He loved all animals, especially fluffy and big ones. And he couldn’t stand the thought that someone might be hurting them for fun. _Could it be someone from the town?_ Eiji didn’t want to believe it.

“Oh… you are a boy.” He blinked when he noticed this while cleaning cat’s belly. Eiji couldn’t explain to himself why this fact was a surprise.

The water had to be changed at least four times. After Eiji cleaned the fur as much as he could, he made sure to dry it and disinfect all scratches and wounds he was able to notice. The young man tried to do everything as gently as he could. And he was constantly glancing at cat’s eyes to make sure it wasn’t waking up. The wild animal wouldn’t understand that Eiji was trying to help him. Luckily it didn’t move. Eiji could only imagine how bad the kitten had to be worn out. Though it still didn’t explain why the cat would choose to come so close to human’s house, Eiji was happy it did.

“Ugh… that is it for now. I will call Sing tomorrow, maybe he will know what to do about that chain.” Eiji finally was able to relax a bit.

It seemed that the wounds stopped bleeding. Eiji still didn’t give a thought about how the cat would react after waking up or if it would have enough strength to get up and run away. Ibe wouldn’t be happy about Eiji’s decision to take a wounded wild animal inside his house, but what else could he do?

Eiji got up and started cleaning the mess he’d made. He also had to take care of the floor. Soon the young man realized that he didn’t have any idea how to clean blood from the wood. _Was that even possible? Because obviously, the water didn’t work._ He did as much as he could and then went to take a quick shower because his sleeping pants and t-shirt were also covered in blood stains.

When Eiji came to the kitchen, it was almost dust. He slept less than four hours today and probably was going to regret it later.

“I wonder what a big cat could eat?” Eiji looked up on shelves and in the fridge, but he didn’t have much.

 _Vegetables probably wouldn’t work. How about milk? Would it drink?_ He decided to try just with water first. Eiji poured it into a clean bowl and then went back to the room.

The young man wanted to leave the bowl on the floor and go back to the kitchen, but he froze as the cat wasn’t sleeping anymore. As soon as Eiji came inside, the animal slowly raised the head and looked right at him. Eiji probably should have been afraid, but wasn't. Not after he saw the cat's eyes.

Neither they were scary nor seemed lost. The serious look filled with wisdom gave a clear hint, that this animal was smart enough not attack without reason. But more than that, Eiji couldn’t look away from the color of strong jade green with a savor of light. For a split moment, Eiji thought that the cat's eyes look just like humans. More precisely, just like Ash’s. Maybe Eiji thought that way just because how deeply he wanted to meet Ash and finally talk to him, get to know better. Ash had been gone for almost a week now, and because of this beautiful being, Eiji couldn’t help but remember him.

Eiji slowly placed the bowl with water on the ground and stepped closer to the cat. _Was he out of his mind to try getting close to something, who was probably feral?_

Eiji wasn’t afraid, yet he trembled as he got closer.

“Don’t bite me, okay?” the boy softly asked as he stepped forward and slowly kneeled on the ground in front of this beautiful creature, which didn’t take its eyes from Eiji even for a single moment. “I won’t hurt you…” he slowly reached for its chin.

Strangely the cat didn’t resist and when Eiji touched the fur with his fingertips, he finally smiled as the bubble of tension inside exploded. For some reason, the cat didn’t lash out and that was enough.

Eiji smiled and sat on the floor comfortably, crossing his legs and ran through the cat’s fur a little bit more, then moved his hand back. He should have been a little bit more careful. Probably the cat didn’t feel any threat coming from Eiji, so it lowered head down and placed on the floor.

“I will leave the water here. If you want to drink, alright?” Eiji reached for the bowl and pushed it closer.

He was trying to do everything slowly, that it wouldn't cause any stress for the poor kitty. Eiji still didn’t have any idea what kind of cat that was, he couldn’t recall seeing anything similar to it.

Since he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway, Eiji decided to try his luck in searching. Kitty kept following him with eyes as Eiji stood up and took the notebook, sat on the couch and opened the search portal.

“Hm… cat with orange fur…” Eiji spoke out loud about what he was typing. “Better add 'big' before 'cat'… let’s see…”

He pressed the search button and clicked on the images.

“Well definitely… not a lion or tiger… not a leopard either…”

Eiji scrolled a little bit down until he saw a picture with a cat almost identical to this one.

“Lynx?” Eiji glared at Kitty. In the picture, the animal didn’t have such bright eyes, but despite that, Eiji was sure that he was right. “Lynx…wow.” Eiji didn’t try to hide amazement.

Then he suddenly remembered the story about Werewood, in the book. The werelynx was one of three strongest creatures. What an unbelievable coincidence, probably a lot of lynxes live in the forest. Eiji shouldn't be surprised. After all, legends could have a little bit of reality as well.

Eiji put away the notebook, leaned back on the bed and sighed as he closed eyes. _What a strange night._

When he opened eyes again the sun was already up. Eiji was sleeping on his side covered with a blanket. He didn’t even know how he’d done that. He probably got cold, since he’d forgotten to light the fireplace.

“Kitty!” Eiji suddenly jumped.

He scared more himself than the animal, which was lying almost same as Eiji left it. Maybe the lynx slightly moved, but not too much. Eiji tried to imagine that the poor lynx wanted to escape from this unknown place, but it couldn’t move. And it didn’t touch the bowl with water. The lynx looked at Eiji and yawned showing its huge fangs. _Could that be a warning not to get closer?_

“I will bring firewood from the back…” Eiji didn’t have any idea why he wanted to explain himself for a cat.

The young man was really worried about the wound on the lynx’s leg, but he didn’t come closer for now. Eiji went to the hallway to put on some warmer clothes, took out his phone and went outside. As he was walking around the house, Eiji tried to call Sing, but there was no answer, so he left a message asking to come over.

Eiji came back carrying as much as he could. Should have been enough for some time. Once Eiji lighted up the fireplace, he turned at the lynx.

“Kitty, would you mind if I move you a little bit further…? It might get too hot here for you.”

 _What he was waiting for? Some agreement or a nod?_ It wasn’t something that an animal could give. Eiji again slowly stepped closer to the cat, this time from the back. He gave it enough time to see that Eiji didn’t intend to do anything bad.

“Alright then…” Eiji slowly pressed hands to the lynx’s back.

Since he was the one who cleaned almost every part of its body, Eiji perfectly knew where to touch that it wouldn’t hurt too much. Eiji took a deep breath and pushed Kitty forward. The lynx easily slid through the floor, but this move made it groan, so Eiji quickly jumped back.

“I am sorry!!!” Eiji raised hands up, showing that he wouldn’t do anything else.

At least he managed to push it a little bit further. Eiji decided that in the worst case he would just put out the fire and wear warmer clothes. The young man waited for a bit longer, but the lynx didn’t make any other sounds, just kept watching Eiji.

“Why won’t you drink water…?” Eiji sadly sighed, he didn’t know what else he should do. Eiji could have gone to the town, but he didn’t want to leave Kitty alone.

There was still no answer from Sing so Eiji got up and walked towards the shelf, where he was keeping the camera.

“Can I take a picture of you?” Eiji smiled.

As Eiji squatted down in front of the lynx and looked at it through the viewfinder. The animal lifted the head and Eiji took a picture. After a second Kitty quickly turned head away. It probably didn’t like this strange thing that Eiji was holding.

“Sorry…” Eiji kept smiling while looking at the small screen on the camera. What a beautiful shot it was, although there was a little bit of blood on its leg and mouth. Most likely, Kitty scratched the wound around the chain while sleeping.

“But you are beautiful, look…” Eiji showed the picture for Kitty as it could understand.

After an hour or so, when Eiji was having breakfast, Sing finally texted. He didn’t ask for a reason, just wrote that he was coming.

“Kitty!” Eiji came to the room.

The lynx was lying on its side, probably trying to get a rest, but as soon as Eiji came in, it again changed position and lifted head.

“We will be having a guest. But do not worry, he is a friend. Alright? I will not let anyone hurt you.” Eiji explained with a serious face.

If Eiji found out that Sing knew the person who hunted poor animals in the forest, he was ready to fight. As much as Eiji wanted Sing to come, he was also nervous. Maybe Kitty won’t like Sing. What then? He was walking near the room all the time, even thinking of possibility not let Sing inside, just meet him on the way. 

Finally, Eiji heard the knocking.

“Sing, hello…” Eiji opened doors just a bit.

“Hey. What’s up? Won’t you open the door?” Sing looked at Eiji a little bit confused.

“Hm… actually… I am sorry for—”

“It’s that blood??” Sing interrupted Eiji when he noticed strains of it next to the entrance.

Snow must have covered the path from where lynx came from. Sing didn’t wait for Eiji’s answer, he almost forced to open the door and then froze from the view in front of him.

“What… what happened, Eiji? Are you alright??” Sing carefully watched at Eiji then back at the bloody path on the floor.

“Yes, I am fine.” Eiji nodded. He couldn’t run away anymore. “Tonight I found a lynx… next to my house. It was hurt so I took it in…” Eiji explained.

His words made Sing’s face almost unreadable. Eiji couldn’t begin to decipher what he might be thinking about. He let Sing through and even didn’t say anything when the man didn’t take off his shoes. Sing went right towards the bedroom but stopped when he saw the lynx. Eiji couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw a sign of relief in Sing’s face.

“So… its leg is chained and the place around it seems pretty badly wounded… other than that, I think I managed to clean smaller injuries.” Eiji spoke as the silence was getting too long. Sing and Kitty were staring at each other.

“Eiji could you bring… snow?” Sing slowly asked.

“What? Snow? What for? I have ice in the refrigerator.” Eiji wasn’t sure that he wants to leave Sing alone with the lynx.

From the side, it seemed like Sing was thinking of doing something to it. _Wasn’t his reaction a little bit odd?_

“No… I need a lot of snow. So it won’t hurt for him when I try to take off the chain.” Sing explained, but Eiji didn’t move from the spot. “Listen, I grew up in these areas. Don’t worry, we can help him.” he tried to convince Eiji with a little bit softer voice and Eiji finally agreed.

If something happened he could just run back. 

“I will be right back…” he promised to Kitty and went to the hallway to put on shoes.

There was a bucket near the door which Eiji used to carry firewood, so he took it and went outside. He’d gone a little bit further where snow was fresh, so it took few minutes longer. On his way back, Eiji heard Sing’s voice, but he couldn’t clearly understand what Sing was saying.

“Oh, good to know that I am not the only one who speaks with animals when no one is around.”

Eiji came inside the room with a smile, but he stopped because the lynx was lying already on the bed and Sing stood next to it, holding the chain in his hand.

“How you managed to carry him there?” Eiji was so surprised. Not just because Sing was shorter than Eiji, but also that he was able to touch the lynx without any fear. _How had he managed to do that?_

“I’m used to taking care of animals.” Sing tried to act naturally, but Eiji still saw that something was wrong. “Give me the snow…” Sing took a bucket form Eiji and placed a little bit of it on the lynx leg, where the wound was.

That was it? And he needed the whole bucket for that?

Sing stayed for a bit longer. He helped to clean the wound and take care of it. Eiji noticed how confident Sing’s actions were. He really knew what he was doing. Probably it was natural for everyone who grew up around the forest. Also, it seemed that the lynx trusted Sing. Kitty didn’t let any sound or try to move away.

“Maybe you know whose chain it is?” Eiji asked as he was reaching for it in Sing’s hand when the man finally stepped away from Kitty.

“No, but I'm about to find out. Don’t worry… tomorrow I’ll come with Shorter, and we’ll take the lynx with us, so---”

"I want to take care of it… I am sure I can.” Eiji almost insisted. “Thanks for the help… I didn’t have any idea how to take the chain off. And it took just a few moments for you.

Eiji didn’t want anyone else to touch Kitty. It had come to Eiji’s house. Of course, it would be stressful if they took the lynx to another place all of a sudden. Also, wouldn’t poor Kitty feel betrayed if Eiji gave it to someone else?

“Yeah… sure. I mean, it can be hard to take care of a wild animal, don’t you think?” 

“I will manage somehow. Could you not tell anyone else about it? I don’t want people to come here… I think Kitty had enough stress already.” Eiji accidentally called the lynx by the nickname he’d created and this made Sing laugh.

“Kitty? Well, if you say so.” He kept giggling and turned around to leave the room. “Goodbye, Kitty.” He waved for the lynx.

Eiji was sure that lynx made some sound, but probably not because of Sing’s words. _He wouldn’t understand, right?_

“By the way, do you have any idea what a lynx might eat?” Eiji asked, already next to the door. Sing seemed in a hurry to leave.

“Just give him anything you would eat.” Sing shrugged.

“What… like baked food? Are you sure?” Eiji asked again just to make sure he understood right.

“Yeah… everything. This one is spoiled.” Sing opened the door. “Oh, and try baking soda and vinegar for the floor.” He suggested.

“You sure know a lot...” Eiji smiled for Sing, who just waved as a response and went outside. “By the way, Sing, by any chance… maybe Ash came back?”

“Ohh…” He stopped for a moment but didn’t turn at Eiji. “Not yet. But I’m sure he's fine now.”

Eiji wanted to ask how Sing could be so sure, because last time Eiji asked, neither he or Shorter knew where Ash went. _Maybe Sing just didn’t want Eiji to be worried_? Either way, Sing failed.

When Eiji came back to the room, the lynx was comfortably lying on the sheets on his side.

“Don’t worry. I will just sleep on the floor.” Eiji was sure that the lynx won’t let him sleep on the same bed.

Also, it didn’t seem like Kitty could move off it anytime soon. Sing said that the lynx was still very weak, but insured that the animal would leave as soon as it gets better.

Eiji went to the shelf with books and took the one about Werewood.

“I am sure there is a story about lynx…” Eiji voice was confident as he sat on the fluffy carpet, crossing legs, just next to the bed, then opened the book. He found pretty quick, what he needed. “As I thought… werelynx were one of the most powerful creatures. That is cool, right? They were haunted by the organization of hunters, who used to track them using runes!” Eiji kept talking with excitement, as the story was very unique. “Also here says how beautiful and smart the creatures were. Let me read it for you about lynxes… where was that paragraph…”

Eiji put a smile in each of his words and tried to make his vocal intonation clear and loud because Kitty seemed interested. Eiji hazarded a guess that the lynx liked his voice as it seemed more relaxed. After reading for a little bit longer, Eiji lifted the head from the book and noticed that Kitty was sleeping. Finally, Eiji was able to touch the lynx with no fear. He slowly reached Kitty’s ear and the heart started to melt from how soft and fluffy the fur was. Eiji even bit his bottom lip, as he tried to hold back a cute squeal, coming from the heart. He wasn’t sure anymore that he wanted the lynx to leave, even after it gets better.

The first night, Eiji slept on the floor and he very much regretted not having a futon. Even on the fluffy carpet, after some time his back started to hurt, so he was waking up every two or three hours. The next morning, Eiji was even more tired than he’d been before going to sleep, but he had to go down to the town for groceries. Like a parent before leaving the house, he promised Kitty that he’d come back soon as he could and buy something delicious, if only it stayed calm. Eiji could swear that for a moment the lynx’s eyes seemed irritated.

Shorter, of course, already knew that Eiji decided to keep the lynx at his place and it was somehow very funny fact for him. Most likely because it was a wild animal and Shorter thought that Eiji might not be able to take care of it. But Eiji was sure that he’ll be just fine. If the lynx wanted to hurt him, it had already plenty of chances. Eiji just wanted to make sure that no one would have an opportunity to make fun of his Kitty ever again. That’s what he told to Shorter, only giving him another reason to laugh.

Eiji came back home a little bit bothered by Shorter’s reaction and full of stubbornness to prove that the man was wrong. But when the young man stepped into the room, the lynx wasn’t on the bed. Something inside Eiji froze and then suddenly a wave of anxiety crossed his heart right down to the core. He couldn’t move, wondering how the lynx could have escaped as the door was locked, then he heard a sound from the kitchen.

“Kitty! You scared me so much!” he ran in quickly placing the bag with groceries on the table.

The lynx was lying on the floor in an unnatural position, giving a clue that it probably fell from pain or exhaustion. Eiji couldn't believe that it was already able to walk that far. And, of course, the lynx was pushing too much, but how Eiji supposed to explain this to an animal?

“Please, drink some water… please.” Eiji begged as he poured it in the bowl and pushed it near Kitty.

And it did. As the lynx started to drink Eiji could finally sigh with relief. He sat on the ground and leaned down, the heart was still pounding from this small panic attack. Maybe the lynx was just thirsty. Without thinking, Eiji reached for the fluffy ear and to his surprise, the lynx didn’t resist. He probably understood that Eiji wanted only the best for it.

Little by little, Eiji was able to escort poor animal back to the room and help him climb on the bed. Then went back to the kitchen to sort out the groceries. That was when he saw a glass on the table, which he didn’t remember leaving. But nobody else could, so maybe Eiji was still sleepy from the early morning.

Another strange thing happened after two more nights when Eiji woke up from a strange dream about Ash and realized that he was lying on the bed, not on the floor. He quickly sat up, confused, because Eiji was sure that he fell asleep on the carpet, as always. The young man turned his head to see that Kitty was sleeping next to him and didn’t seem affected by this change. Eiji sighed and laid back down, wondering how this could have happened.

_Maybe his back hurt so much that he’d just unconsciously climbed on the bed?_

As Eiji couldn’t forget his dream about Ash, he turned the head at the lynx. Then slowly moved a little bit closer.

“Keep this a secret, please…” Eiji was desperate to share with someone, and Kitty was the closest thing he had. Eiji was sure that it was the only being he could trust on this. “There… was this man in town… Ash. And I think… I like him. We never had a chance to talk, because I always had a feeling that he hated me, even though I never did anything wrong. And still… I just really wanted to know him better, to talk… I wanted him to notice me, you know? And then… he disappeared. It’s been almost two weeks now. I can’t help but be worried… what if something happened? What if he is injured? Cold? I can’t even explain why I feel so uneasy… I wish he would come back. Just to see that he is not hurt.”

Eiji was whispering as he kept squeezing the pillow, trying to hold back the tears. He had blamed nightmare, but his lips were shivering and Eiji pressed the blanket between the fingers harder. Suddenly something warm touched him. Eiji quickly opened his eyes full of surprise, just to see that the lynx was laying closer to him than before. Eiji’s hand was touching his soft fur. The young man didn’t think much, he rubbed Kitty’s mushy belly and tried to smile. The boy slowly gently brushed through its fur until he was able to hug this soft cat.

“I am really lucky that I found you.” Eiji hoped that the lynx was able to understand in the sound the importance of these words.

Eiji couldn’t do anything about it. He got attached to the lynx as though they had been together since long ago. It wasn't just some pet. Kitty became Eiji’s friend, who could always listen to him and keep a silent company whenever Eiji was working or just resting. It didn’t take long before the lynx’s leg got a little bit better and even though it could already walk around, Kitty hadn’t shown any sign of a desire to run away. In fact, it was the opposite, it tried to be close to Eiji for as much as it could. They were eating the same food, sleeping next to each other, walking in the forest while Eiji took photos. Eiji loved to watch how the lynx was jumping in the huge piles of snow looking from aside like a huge bunny. The young man even though that the lynx was doing this to please Eiji. Kitty also loved to listen Eiji reading stories, as it would always fall asleep, sometimes even holding its head on Eiji’s lap.

The only time, when Eiji got a little bit nervous was when he had to go to the town and Kitty for the first time started following him.

“Oh nooo… you have to stay here, okay?” Eiji kneeled in front of the lynx and cupped its head in palms.

The lynx kept looking at Eiji with its wise beautiful eyes, like waiting for an explanation, why Eiji decided to leave it of the sudden.

“You are wonderful, but some people might not understand that… what if they try to hurt you? You need to stay here until I come back from the town, alright?” Eiji left a small kiss on the lynx’s wet nose, rubbed his fur and smiled. “Be a good boy.”

But the animal didn’t have any intention to let Eiji go alone. It kept chasing the young man, no matter how much he tried to ask it to stay back. Finally, Eiji gave up. Since Kitty always was close to Eiji, maybe no one would try to touch it.

The trip down to the town was funny, as the lynx kept making Eiji laugh by playing with snow. Eiji was sure he took at least a few amazing shots as he always was carrying the camera.

“Alright, come here…” Eiji asked as soon as they reached the first houses.

It was still morning, so Eiji hoped not to meet a lot of people around, but he was wrong. Just after a few minutes, he saw few men coming outside of the house, where Ash used to hang around. Eiji couldn’t help but think that this might be the day when he came back.

Men noticed Eiji. Usually, they would ignore him, but obviously not today, probably because of the lynx. They started walking towards and Eiji quickly stepped back. He didn’t want to get into a fight. The lynx walked forward, in front of Eiji.

“Kitty, no… come back.” Eiji quietly hissed, but it didn’t move.

“What’s going on??? Why you’re here with him?” One of the men spoke as they were already very near. His voice was almost angry and just from this, Eiji had to hide trembling hands behind his back.

“I swear it is not dangerous! We are not here to pick a fight… we will go back…” Eiji murmured, but both men didn't let their eyed down off the man.

The animal instead of proving Eiji’s words about being totally harmless stepped even closer to men and silently growled showing its fangs. Kitty had never done this before to Eiji, so it was no wonder that even he got scared. Both men slowly retreated, because the situation started to look very dangerous. The lynx was ready to protect Eiji by any cost.

“Hey! What’s going on there?!” For Eiji’s relief, he saw Sing from the distance as he was coming closer with Yue-Lung.

“If that’s what you decided…” one man glanced at the lynx, then at Sing and touched another’s shoulder. “Let’s go back…” he sighed and they both left.

Why did Eiji get a strange and a little bit odd feeling that none of those words they spoke were meant for him? Eiji exhaled relieved that everything ended up well. When Sing came to them, the lynx was already sitting next to Eiji’s legs, calm as a lamb.

“Eiji, why did you bring As-- the lynx with yourself??” Sing couldn’t hide how surprised he was, but Kitty didn’t seem very interested in that man. Yue stayed a little bit back, glaring at the dangerous animal with suspicion.

“It just didn’t want to stay alone in the house… sorry…” Eiji admitted with a slight tremor of guilt in his voice. He rubbed the lynx head and was sure that Kitty pressed itself closer against Eiji’s legs.

“Right…” Sing coughed. He glared at the lynx once again. “But it was a little bit dangerous.... you asked me not to tell anyone about him, remember?”

“I knooow! Sorry! But could you look after Kitty? I will be really quick! Just need a few things.” Eiji begged with such face, that Sing couldn’t resist.

Yue-Lung started coughing, but Eiji already learned that it was best not to pay attention. Yue-Lung used to get very annoyed every time Eiji would talk with Sing for a little bit longer. Probably this time wasn’t different.

“Stay with Sing, please,” he asked the lynx and then walked towards the supermarket.

When Eiji came back after fifteen minutes or so, he found that Shorter also joined the little company. He was standing squatted down next to Kitty and talking with it, while Sing and Yue were listening. Eiji was sure that the lynx was able to separate good people from bad. Maybe that was the reason why it didn’t do anything to them.

“I’m back!” Eiji smiled widely. As soon as the lynx noticed Eiji, it left Shorter and came closer. The young man wished to pet it for being a good boy, but his hands were occupied with bags. “Hey, Shorter, you like my lynx?”

“Your lynx?” Shorter giggled openly and got up. “I heard you named him Kitty?”

“Well…” for unknown reason Eiji's cheeks suddenly turned slightly red. Luckily because of the wind, it wasn’t very noticeable.

When he thought about this, the lynx never showed any reaction to the name, but Eiji still kept calling him Kitty because it sounded fluffy and cute.

“I see… I’m glad he likes you,” Shorter answered with an honest smile that Eiji had never seen before.

 _Did Shorter said this because Eiji seemed happy and stopped asking about Ash every time they would meet? It was hard to tell._ Because Eiji still couldn’t forget about the beautiful man, who’d suddenly disappeared without any trace. But the lynx helped to keep his thoughts occupied.

They talked for a little bit longer until Yue-Lung gave a clear sign that he was tired of Eiji’s existence for the day. He kept clinging on Sing and asking to go until the man finally gave up. Eiji wasn’t sure what was funnier, Yue-Lung’s behavior or Shorter’s teasing.

“Snow keeps turning into ice between your claws… ugh…” like always, they were sitting on the carpet and Eiji tried to clean Kitty’s paws before getting ready to sleep.

The ice cubes were forming and getting stuck in the hair between the lynx’s toes. Kitty seemed to enjoy this therapy. It didn’t try to move away.

“Who has the most beautiful paws… youuu dooo!” with a light heart Eiji laughed, as he was holding the lynx’s feet on his laps, and pushed at the soft and squishy surface.

It was the same hurt leg, but just within few weeks healed pretty smoothly and didn't seem to hurt anymore.

After finishing what he was doing Eiji leaned on his side, facing the lynx and rubbed its belly, like Eiji loved to do, then gently placed a hand near its head.

“I love you so much…” he sweetly murmured, keeping eyes on the lynx. Observing that heartwarming color.

With those words, Eiji wasn’t sure himself was he talking just to Kitty or some part of his heart was thinking about Ash. At moments like this, he wished that a time when he had to go back to Japan would never come. But Ibe already was sending emails saying that everyone there missed Eiji and expected a new exhibition soon. _Soon?_ Eiji didn’t want to go at least until Ash’s came back. It had become his excuse to stay.

Eiji still wanted to take more pictures, he still wanted to talk with Shorter and Sing… and he still wanted to stay with this lynx a little bit longer.

Eiji kept rubbing soft fur near Kitty’s ears and left a few kisses on its muzzle. This lynx was a real wonder, who came like a blessing to Eiji’s life, making him feel a various spectrum of feelings and he couldn’t be more grateful than he was now. Who could have thought that it was possible to find inner peace and love in a place like this? Eiji couldn’t explain why, but he knew he was also loved by this soft creature. Even if the lynx wasn’t able to tell him.

Eiji was sure something was touching his cheek, but it wasn’t Kitty's fur or nose, as he was already used to. Something different, but also warm and incredibly soft. Something that even during his sleep made Eiji smile, as his heart started shining. His eyes were still heavy and he probably wouldn’t have opened them, however, Eiji soon realized that he wasn’t able to feel Kitty’s warmth next to him. Just in a few seconds Eiji jumped in the bed and looked around, just to see that the lynx was standing next to the bed.

“What is it, Kitty…?” He reached for it. Eiji couldn’t even remember how he went to bed. But as this time wasn't the first one, he didn’t give it much thought. Most importantly, Eiji couldn’t understand how the dream of someone kissing his cheek could be so realistic?

“It’s too hot for you to sleep on the bed?” He guessed when his beautiful lynx kept standing still.

Probably it was just Eiji’s imagination, but for a moment it seemed that the lynx wanted to show him something. After a few more minutes, it turned around and went to lay on the carpet.

When Eiji started to sleep with Kitty on the same bed, he stopped lighting the fireplace, because with the lynx’s fur it was hot enough. This was the first night when Kitty decided to sleep away from Eiji. _Maybe Eiji accidentally kicked it in his sleep?_

In the morning, when Eiji woke up, Kitty was still sleeping on the same spot. Eiji tried to invite it to go outside together for a walk, but the lynx seemed lazy or even a little bit depressed.

“Then I’m going aloneee and no one will stop meeee…” Eiji called the lynx once again, as he dressed and went towards the door, but these words didn’t work today. Maybe Kitty was still mad about the kick, which Eiji didn’t remember.

The morning was beautiful and the clear weather instantly lifted Eiji’s mood. He went outside holding his camera and ready to take some pictures when he saw someone coming towards. At first, Eiji thought that it might be Sing, but soon he understood that he had never seen this man before. He was tall with blond hair and had this confident, but a bit annoying smile on his lips.

Eiji walked a little bit further towards him. He couldn’t explain why, but he didn’t want this stranger to come near the house.

“Good morning, how can I help you?” Eiji smiled politely, but probably it wasn’t honest enough because the man didn’t give the same response.

“You have something I need.” His voice was loud and clear, even a little bit terrifying.

“What…?” Eiji didn’t understand why he suddenly got that strange feeling of fear even though nothing happened yet.

What could this person want from Eiji? Is he a robber? He didn’t seem like one and Eiji wasn’t keeping any valuable things with himself. Except for one.

“I don’t think I have what you---”

Eiji couldn’t finish the sentence when the man suddenly grabbed Eiji’s coat and pulled him down on the snow, making him fall in his knees. Eiji groaned from the sudden and unexpected attack when the blond man grabbed on Eiji’s hair and tilt his head back.

Everything happened so quickly that Eiji’s heart painfully bounced only when the man pressed the knife to his neck.

“Ash! Come out, you fucking beast! I know you are here!” he shouted out loud into the cold air. “Come out if you don’t want me to cut this pretty boy's throat.” and added with a twisted expression of satisfaction.

_Ash???_

Eiji was too scared to speak, but after stranger called Ash’s name a pure terror ran through his veins and sharp draggers went straight to the heart. _Ash? What Ash?_ There was only the lynx in the house. Hot tears appeared in Eiji’s eyes as he understood that this might be the end of his life. Even so, he silently begged for Kitty to stay safe, the only thing that calmed Eiji down was that the lynx wouldn't be able to open the door.

“Ash is not--- here…” Eiji loudly sobbed, trying to hold the insane trembling coming from within.

But the door did open, and someone did come out. Not just someone, it was Ash wearing Eiji’s pants and shirt.

Eiji could only stare, eyes wide open as his heart pounded faster with each second. He was sure it was just a dream, just because he hadn’t seen Ash in so long. His mind might be playing tricks on him.

Ash stepped on the snow with his naked feet and began walking towards them. His eyes, filled with hatred, were pointed at the man behind Eiji.

“I knew you would come. Is he so precious to you?” the man’s laugh made the chills run through Eiji’s spine. And yet not because of those things, tears started appearing in boy’s eyes. 

_Ash._

“Let… let him go, Arthur.” Ash’s voice was quiet but sharp enough to scare Eiji even more.

The fear started growing from the moment Arthur called Ash. Something inside Eiji’s mind broke, but he didn’t want to face the reality which might explain every odd thing that had happened.

“Did you like it? Being petted by this human and getting taken out on walks? After all, you are nothing more than an animal, Lynx.”

Eiji was sure that Arthur savored every second of his victory.

The man pressed the knife against Eiji’s skin even harder until the sharp pain made Eiji groan loudly. He sobbed, with trembling fingers trying to grab on Arthur’s hand, but unsuccessfully.

The boy didn’t want to die now. But more than that he couldn’t believe the truth that he was living with all this time.

“I said let him go, damn it. I’m here, what else do you want...?” It was clear that Ash was holding back from raising his voice. He appeared afraid of scaring Eiji even more.

But it was way too late for that. Arthur quickly pushed Eiji away into the snow when Ash made a sudden step forward. The boy fell down and couldn’t move at first.

“Eiji! Eiji, come here...” Someone’s arms reached him and tried to pull up.

Even if they were gentle, the young man couldn’t trust anyone. Eiji sobbed and started crawling away, trying to run as far as he could. His knees and hands were shivering from stress, so much that every move seemed useless. Finally, he turned around and saw Arthur getting up from the snow and Ash’s gaze transfixed at Eiji. His eyes were different now; Eiji was sure that he had never seen Ash looking at someone with such warmth. But Eiji could not show or even feel the same way. He covered his lips and again sobbed even louder than before.

Ash Lynx. The answer was already in his last name. And still, Eiji couldn’t believe that all this time Ash stayed with him, only in a different form. There were those moments when Eiji would wake up in bed not remembering how he went there, or when he found a glass on the kitchen table even though he didn’t leave it there. The man Ash was there all the time when Eiji couldn’t see him.

Ash was making fun of Eiji all along. How else could Eiji explain everything?

“Don’t tell me that your little friend didn’t know what kind of monster you were all along. Want to show him now?” Arthur cackled openly, proud that he won the hunt by destroying both Eiji and Ash at the same time.

There was no need to say it. Eiji’s whole body and face spoke loudly enough for Ash not to come closer as he was shivering and couldn't stop crying from how humiliating his situation was. Eiji took the lynx in, treated it, slept with it, entrusted his secrets, and even confessed feelings just to find out that all of it was fake. Eiji tried to breathe, but there was no air around like someone was choking him.

“Eiji…” Ash murmured as if he wanted to say something more, but couldn’t.

_Was it also him yesterday, the one who kissed Eiji’s cheek? Was he watching over him last night in his lynx form, acting so odd because he wanted to confess?_

Ash slowly turned from Eiji and looked at Arthur in front. For one moment, it seemed like Ash would try to attack, but he only raised the hand. Eiji clearly saw his wrist. The wound was still not fully healed.

Probably that was the last straw for him. The only thing Eiji wished for was Ash and Arthur to disappear and never come back. Or even more than that he wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but everything was too real to be just a dream.

Eiji didn’t have an idea why Ash decided to give up so easily and who the other man was, but he couldn’t care less. Even when Arthur chained Ash's wrist and with a quick hit made the blond man fall on his knees. Arthur lifted Ash’s body, threw it over his shoulder, and then looked at Eiji.

“I don’t kill without reason. But this one is a freak and we’ll take care of him.”

Eiji held the air inside his lungs when Arthur smiled and simply left, following the same path he came from.

Eiji was dizzy, most likely from a panic attack. The boy got up and walked back towards the house. He was sure that once he walked in, he would find Kitty lying down on the bed just as always. But there was no one to welcome him. Eiji stared at the empty bed sheets for a moment, then he saw the vacant chair where his clothes hung from earlier, the same ones Ash wore before he left. 

Eiji slowly left the room and then saw his reflection in the mirror. There was a little bit of blood on his neck. Eiji touched the small cut with his fingertips. _Who made it? What happened?_ His face was white, just like the snow outside, like every single drop of blood had been sucked dry from his body. Eiji saw eyes, but couldn’t recognize the terrifying screaming inside them.

It wasn’t him.

Ash, who spent days with Eiji, trying to lift his mood by acting silly, walking beside him everywhere and trusting Eiji wholeheartedly. Ash didn’t run away, even if he had plenty of chances for that. He stayed with Eiji because he wanted that. Maybe Ash didn’t want to show the real him, just because he was scared that Eiji would react exactly how he did today. What if Ash feared that Eiji would look at him like a beast or a monster? Eiji ended up disappointing Ash in the worst possible way he could.

This realization, which came just a little bit later than it had to, made Eiji immediately begin regretting his previous actions. He ran outside as fast as he could. Eiji was sure that he wouldn’t be able to defeat Arthur by himself, so there was only one place left he could ask for help. Somehow he would have to make them believe his words.

Even when Eiji fell a few times, that didn’t stop him from running down in the shortest amount of time. Eiji didn’t care who he would see first, but it happened to be Yue-Lung. Not the best choice, but still better than nothing.

“Yue-Lung!!” Eiji screamed as loud as he could, running towards him.

Yue was walking with his back turned, unrecognizable at first, but only he could have such long hair. The man didn’t stop, probably because Eiji was the one calling him.

“Yue-Lung, please!!” Eiji nearly cried out desperately. It was hard to run without stopping, and only the rush of adrenaline was keeping him to move forward.

“Oh… God. What do you--- need?” Yue-Lung started his sentence with a confident voice, but it crashed in the end when he saw Eiji.

“Listen! I know it will sound crazy, but you have to believe me!” Eiji finally reached Yue-Lung and grabbed on his expensive looking coat. “I was taking care of the lynx, remember? It turned out to be Ash! And then some man named Arthur came and took Ash with himself! I… was scared, I couldn’t do anything. You do believe me, right?” Eiji didn’t mean to speak so loud, but as his eyes were still opened wide, he sounded like insane.

“Yeah…. What…?” In another circumstance, Yue-Lung would have pushed Eiji away. He didn’t this time. Eiji wasn’t sure if it was because of his words or the caked blood on the neck.

“Please… that man took Ash… we have to help him.” Eiji didn’t know if he can repeat those words about Ash turning into the lynx again. Yue-Lung surely would think he’d gone crazy. But the most important thing was to save Ash.

“Come.” Yue-Lung grabbed Eiji’s elbow and started dragging him into one of the houses.

Eiji offered no resistance as he trembled, like a naïve boy hoping that Yue-Lung would open some doors where Ash could be standing and laughing at the sight of Eiji. But as soon as Yue-Lung pushed Eiji into some unknown place, the boy heard Sing’s voice.

“Yue, is that you? Hurry up, we want to start the meeting.”

Yue-Lung signaled Eiji to keep walking further. Inside was a room full of people, some of them Eiji had never talked to, and then there were also the familiar faces, including Sing and Shorter.

“Well, at last, you brought your little snake’s ass here---” Shorter sighed before raising the head to look at them. “Eiji…?! Skipper, bring the first aid, hurry. What happened?” 

Sing didn’t say a word, but he came to Eiji and helped him to sit up before examining the wound on his neck. As soon as Eiji got enslaved by all those stares in the room, he became incapable of speaking.

“It seems that Arthur found Ash and hauled him away, probably to the headquarters this time.” Yue-Lung explained to everyone. Eiji was relieved that Yue-Lung hid the truth about Ash being a lynx. He thought the rest of them wouldn’t understand.

“I told him not to stay in his lynx form for too long!! Since Ash wasn’t in the town, we couldn’t do anything to hide him! Damn it…” Shorter hit the table with his fist and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. “Everybody, get out! As for the leaders and Ash’s pack members, stay put!”

Shorter didn’t have to repeat twice. More than half of the people got up and left the room without uttering a single word. Eiji saw Alex, the grocery shop manager, as among those who stayed.

Eiji was confused, too numb to feel Skipper’s small hands as he cleaned the injury on Eiji’s neck. _So they do know about Ash? Were they able to turn into lynxes as well?_

They all listened to Shorter's words, and it reminded Eiji about how some of them called Shorter the boss before. Like some strange network, everything started connecting inside Eiji’s head.

“Eiji… I can guess that you feel lost, but we need to know what happened.” Sing tried to speak softly, but Eiji saw that he was worried just like Shorter.

“Well…” Eiji could feel everyone’s stares from each corner of the room, but he had to be brave at least this once. For Ash. “I found an injured lynx near my house… and---”

“No, Eiji… tell us what happened today?” Sing interrupted him with the same gentle voice, not paying attention to Yue-Lung’s loud sigh as he stood behind Eiji.

“Oh…” Eiji only then fully realized, that everyone here knew about Ash's identity all along.

Perhaps they recognized him back then when Eiji and Ash came together to the town. That may have explained the odd behavior or those two men that they met. _Oh, God. Sing knew everything all along from the moment he came to help._ Everything started to make much sense.

Eiji told everything without looking up at everyone who was listening in silence. He didn’t try acting like a victim and was ready to take the blame for everything because he wasn't brave enough to stop Arthur and see things clearly as they were.

“There’s no time then. We need to save Ash before they reach the headquarters. We’ll split up into four groups and---”

“Wait. Why should we?” Shorter was interrupted by one of the men sitting on the couch.

Obviously, no one expected that. Some started shaking their heads, others nodded in agreement.

“What…?” Sing asked with a clear, almost threatening voice. “He’s your pack leader, what’s with this stupid question.”

“He was our leader. But Ash chose this human over us. Why should we save him? Ash abandoned us so he could be with him.” another man added.

No one seemed surprised as much as Eiji was. _It was true that Arthur took Ash because Eiji failed, but what it did it have to do with Ash betraying his pack?_

“He did not abandon you!” Eiji knew he didn’t have any right to talk, but he would defend Ash if no one else did. He was expecting Shorter or Sing to say something, but they stayed quiet.

“Shut up, human,” one of them hissed at Eiji’s side. “You don’t know anything about our rules. Ash didn’t want to part of us anymore, so that’s what he gets.”

Eiji couldn’t believe how simply they said this. Almost achingly similar to what Eiji did when he rejected Ash.

“Okay, nevermind. We’ll go with those who want to join.” Shorter sighed and stood up. His face was concerned.

Eiji guessed that they didn't have enough people.

“Unless… he leaves. Leaves this town and never shows up again.” To Eiji’s surprise, it was Alex who said it. He was one of the few who didn’t stare at Eiji with hatred in his eyes, but the pack needed to stay and act together.

 _Was that the necessary sacrifice?_ For Eiji it sounded almost funny.

“You can’t ask him---”

“Okay. I will leave as soon as you bring Ash back safe. So please...” Eiji didn’t let Sing finish the sentence.

Some of them exchanged looks, wondering if Eiji was a man of the word until one of them finally stood up, others too. Eiji’s promise was accepted.

Eiji thought that they also wanted to save Ash as much as he did, but pride was stopping them from making the right choice. When they all left, Eiji could finally breathe normally once the pressure in the air was gone. Only Shorter, Sing, Yue-Lung and a few men stayed.

“That was brave of you.” Sing smiled at Eiji. “You’ll stay here with Skip.” He added when Eiji also stood up.

The boy who took care of the cut on Eiji’s neck was also still here, he waved.

“Why? I also want to go.” Eiji didn’t want to sound like a stubborn child, but he still did.

“Dear Pumpkin, you won’t be able to keep up with us. You already did enough. We’ll get Ash back, don’t worry.” Shorter leaned towards Eiji and made him sit down.

Eiji didn’t notice that his hands were shivering again. _Would he hold them back, because he was just a human? Useless?_ Shorter left the room first with others following swiftly. Eiji knew that they were exactly the ones he had to trust, but it was hard.

“It’s not your fault, okay? Neither Ash’s… that he fell in love with a human. Strange since he always insisted that he hates them… but you might be special.” Skipper spoke once they were alone. “I’m happy for him… but not everyone in the pack understands.”

 _Fell in love?_ After these words, Eiji wanted to nervously laugh because he was sure if it was too far from the truth. Also, he couldn’t follow his own feelings right now, so he did not know how to understand someone he barely had the chance to talk to.

“I don’t understand… I don’t understand anything.” Eiji mumbled. He had so many questions yet he didn’t know where to start. Just waiting here would be hell, so the only thing he could do was talk. “Can everyone turn into lynxes too? How…?”

“Well, there are packs. Werelynxes-- that’s Ash, me, and most of the others who were against saving Ash. Then… werewolves… Shorter is the leader and he has Sing as his left hand… Yue-Lung has weredragons pack. It’s very small though and they remind me more of snakes… there are also weretigers and---”

“Wait… so everything is the truth?” Eiji opened his mouth when he remembered the book.

“What are you talking about?” Skip came a bit closer and sat on the chair just next to Eiji.

“About… the book I found in the house, called _Legends of Werewood_ , there are those stories about this place and half humans… who can turn into creatures? I thought that these are only fairytales.” Eiji did a poor job in hiding his excitement. 

“I don’t know what is written there… but probably. That house long ago belonged to a Japanese family... That’s why we were sure that you knew about us.” Skipper was surprised as much as Eiji.

Could it be that Skip was talking about Ibe’s great grandparents? What if Ibe also knew the truth, but for some reason didn’t tell anything to Eiji?

“Do you know… who that man was… Arthur?” Eiji asked after a short pause.

It was hard to speak for him because he finally understood everything. Even why everyone here was walking dressed up so lightly or why, when Eiji first met Shorter, he jogged so far away from town. It must be nothing for someone who can turn into a werewolf?

“Arthur is the leader of an organization named Order of Onyx. They have been hunting us from medieval times. We're only safe in this town, since it's protected from their tracking methods as long as we stay in human form. Most of us can’t even normally turn anymore though we stayed as humans for too long.” Skipper explained with a smile.

For Eiji, it seemed like the boy was enjoying his time talking. Skip was very young. He probably didn’t get plenty of chances to speak.

“So… are they also creatures?” Eiji guessed.

“No, they're humans. That’s why so many of us hate them. We lost a lot of our kind because of them. Ash's, Shorter's and many other families were killed by members of Order. Since then Ash wouldn’t let anyone close to himself.”

“But why… would they hurt you?” Eiji would never able to explain the reasons for cruelty and killings. _All of them were living here peacefully… why hurt anyone?_

“Because of traditions… their beliefs, I guess. There might be a lot of reasons. This fight will never end… that’s how it has been for centuries. We are used to this lifestyle. The best we can do is survive by holding on together. We don’t betray each other, and that’s why pack members are mad at Ash. He is the strongest among us. They don’t want him to be in danger, but they also don’t want to lose him, you know. But if Ash decides to leave, he can’t come back.”

With his speech Skipper left Eiji frustrated, but at least now he could understand their point of view. If Eiji knew the truth sooner, maybe he would have encouraged Ash to go and talk with his pack. But Ash decided to hide from Eiji because of insecurities and the boy couldn’t blame him. Since Ash lost everything, maybe he also wanted to feel safe after so long, but he was too insecure to ask for more.

“Will they kill Arthur?”

“Hm… I wish it would be possible. Probably not, but I’m sure that they’ll bring Ash back.” At least Skip tried to look at the bright side of things.

“Could it be that members of that organization injured Ash the first time I found him too?”

Instead of an answer, Skipper nodded.

Eiji didn’t think about it until now, but Ash chose to come to Eiji, instead of going to his pack or Shorter. _Was it because he didn’t have the strength to fight back? Or was it because already then he had wanted to put his trust on Eiji? Give him a chance to prove that humans can be different. Eiji abandoned Ash in the worst possible way._

Since Eiji already knew so much from the book, soon Skip didn’t have anything new for him to tell. And then the torturing wait started. Eiji tried thinking positively, but his thoughts kept jumping to a possibility of Shorter and others not making it in time. Eiji wasn’t able to tell this to Skip or anyone else yet, but he had feelings for Ash and they were strong. He was embarrassed and confused to see the shocking reality at first, but after calming down Eiji started seeing another perspective of their situation. Last night Ash kissed Eiji’s cheek, he stayed with him even after Eiji confessed his feelings. Ash wanted to know, he wanted to learn… he just didn’t know how.

“They came back!!” Skipper suddenly jumped and ran towards the door.

Eiji tried to listen, but he couldn’t hear anyone coming. Probably Skipper’s hearing was way better than his. They were waiting for more than three hours. Eiji couldn’t take his eyes off the clock, even if the seconds did not seem to tick. He waited for a call or any sign, but when it actually came Eiji found himself unable to move.

Everything wasn’t so dramatic as he imagined. They didn’t need to carry Ash, he entered by himself even though Shorter and Sing helped him by supporting him from both sides. Ash’s movements were slow, but he didn’t seem badly wounded, so they came just in time.

“Did Arthur run away again?” Skipper rushed to make a comfortable place for Ash to sit on.

“Yeah, that bastard… Sometimes I just think he is immortal or something.” Shorter sighed when they with Sing helped Ash to sit on the sofa.

The blond man was quiet, watching at one spot, like he couldn’t see anything.

When this heartbreaking view opened Eiji’s eyes, he finally moved. He wanted to apologize, to explain himself and say a lot of things he couldn’t back then, but wasn’t able to find any words.

“Arthur drugged him, Ash probably will pass out soon. There is no point trying to talk with him now.” Sing explained, but nothing could stop Eiji.

He had so much time to overthink what happened during those weeks. Eiji could find just one conclusion. Ash didn’t want to leave him. Ash chose to break all the rules and betray his pack to stay with Eiji. With a human. _What kind of inner fight Ash had to go through to make this decision? Probably for the first time in his life, Ash chose to do something just for himself._

The fact that behind this strong man’s mask there was something so fragile made Eiji understand how blind he was in thinking that Ash was acting with conceit. _What if he was just scared all along?_

Eiji quietly sat next to Ash. No one stopped him. Eiji even thought that everyone left the room but he did not bother to check.

“Ash… you must be cold.” Eiji took a coat which was placed next to them and draped it over Ash.

He probably was not cold, but Eiji found an excuse to touch him and Ash didn’t resist. Eiji knew they don’t have much time left and there were a lot of things he wouldn’t be able to say. Eiji wished that his touch could pass the message to Ash.

“I’m sorry… You trusted me... I’m sorry, Ash…” Eiji was able only to mumble with tears in his eyes.

He was glad that Ash came back, everything could have ended up so much worse. Knowing that Ash was alive and safe should have been enough for Eiji to continue living.

“As--h?” Eiji stuttered when Ash’s body slowly leaned forward. Instead of moving back, Ash's head rested on Eiji’s shoulder. Softly and gently, like discovering the safest place after the terrible day.

That was when Eiji couldn’t hold back anymore. He raised his hands and hugged Ash as strong as he could until there was no space left between them. Eiji brushed Ash’s golden hair and pressed face to his forehead. Eiji probably could burst into loud tears and let all the world hear his painful cry. But Instead of wailing openly, Eiji merely sobbed, salty pearls dripping out of eyes and falling on Ash’s face. Eiji held him in silence, rocking him back and forth slowly as Eiji’s tears soaked both of their hearts, tears of feelings that he didn’t have a chance to show, of all the care that he wasn’t able to give. And because of the time that he didn’t appreciate enough.

Eiji also cried for himself. He didn’t want to leave, but at the same time, Eiji knew that Ash would be safer here with his pack and friends who can protect him. Their worlds were just too different to be connected. This ending was inevitable no matter what. _Maybe Ash knew this too._

“You _do_ like him.” Skipper's voice came from the distance, but there was no point in giving an answer to a future that would never be.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

Three months had to pass until Eiji found the strength to open the exhibition, even though Ibe wanted to make it as soon as Eiji came back. Also, finally Ibe and Eiji had the talk about Werewood, and most important about the book.

“ _Legends of Werewood_ was written by my great grandfather. The house was also his. When I was just a kid, he used to read me those stories. I was the only one who believed him, though. Maybe that’s why he left that house to me. To be honest, until I met Sing, I was still skeptical about the whole thing. Sorry, Ei-chan, I lied to you when I said, that I have never been there.” Ibe sighed in regret.

“What are you sorry for?” Eiji tried to smile, but he also lied to Ibe. 

Eiji wasn’t able to tell about Ash, even for him. Eiji explained the reason for coming back like he just had enough rest and decided to return, when he actually didn’t have another choice other than leaving. Even before Ash woke up.

After coming back from Werewood, Tokyo seemed different. Too noisy, crowded, and fake. It was incredible how Eiji’s views had changed. He used to love wandering in busy streets and be nothing more than a part of the crowd. Not anymore. Eiji wanted something else. He was missing the sound of the wind in the forest, the smell of wood and quiet mornings. He even missed the piles of snow and peace that the place gave him.

He was looking through photos at home all over again, only causing more pain to himself. But those memories the pictures held was the only proof that everything happened for real. And still, every night, as he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, Eiji thought that he was in lying in that little house. Only, he felt no soft warmth next to him now.

The time when he had to let go of the past was coming, and the exhibition was a solution. This way, Eiji would have to share his precious memories with everyone. He wanted to believe that for that moment, when other people would see them, his pain would be shredded into tiny, unimportant pieces. Gossip would spread and destroy Eiji’s supposed privacy into dust. He did not announce the exact place where the photos were taken. This way, he could assure that everyone’s identities would be safe.

Every picture was sold out already before the exhibition officially started, except for one. Not because it wasn’t good enough to display, but because Eiji did not want to sell it to anyone. He could show this wounded side of his, and let people see Ash, but Eiji found himself incapable of selling him to someone else. In the exhibition with almost 100 photos, there was just one with the lynx.

Eiji’s manager was getting different reactions. Some of the people were suggesting prices for the photo, while others spent their precious time asking why there were hints of blood in it. People knew that there had to be a backstory for this, but Eiji did not answer. Naively, he hoped that after seeing the lynx and getting a chance to criticize this piece, people would drag out Eiji’s feelings for Ash. But none of that happened. With every letter, Eiji became more and more annoyed.

“Okumura-san.” He heard the knock and the door opened. One of the girls who were responsible for the orders during the exhibition entered and bowed.

Eiji was talking with Ibe in the private room. Today was the first night when the exhibition opened for public visitors, so the hall was crowded and Eiji came here just after telling the opening speech. Ibe tried to convince Eiji to give at least one more interview that night, but Eiji wasn’t sure if it was something he needed.

“Is everything alright?” Ibe asked when the girl seemed lost for words.

“There is a man… he said something about the photo with the lynx…” she took a deep breath.

“I told you a million times. It’s not for sale.” Eiji sighed as he was already so tired from the same talks over and over again. Maybe he should just take the photo down? That way it would be easier for everyone.

He just wanted to go back home and take off this formal suit.

“Well… he actually didn’t want to buy it. The man said that you didn’t get permission to take that photo.” Obviously, the girl wasn’t even sure about her own words as she only repeated what the guest said.

“What…?” Ibe laughed loudly. “How Eiji could get permission from a wild lynx?”

“I don’t know…” she murmured, blushing, clearly embarrassed at herself.

“Where is he?” Eiji’s opinion differed from Ibe’s, however.

On one hand, he wanted to get there and laugh right into his eyes and say that Eiji probably had more rights for that picture than anyone else in the world. But on the other hand, he just wanted to see the man who, without knowing, was able to wound Eiji’s heart again.

“He said he’ll be waiting next to the photo.” The girl answered as Eiji left, ignoring the other people in the room.

On his way, Eiji was forced to greet more people and smile for a few shots. This might be why no one waiting for him when he reached that photograph. Eiji let his shoulders down and sighed, the cold sweat and adrenaline rush that he felt only several seconds ago was gone. The only thing there were those jade green eyes staring at him from the picture.

“When you took it, I couldn’t even clearly see from pain,” a confident voice spoke beside Eiji.

Eiji didn’t even feel the man as he appeared at his side. That made the boy turn the head so quickly that his head started to spin. Eiji instinctively stepped back and held his breath for a second, when his heart kept beating violently from his chest. Without a doubt, it was Ash, his ridiculous beauty, the whole package. He was dressed up too casually for an exhibition, but at least he was not half naked.

Did Eiji jump on him screaming? Even though this crossed his mind, he did not try. Eiji stared at Ash like he was a hallucination. But as seconds passed and Eiji’s heart began calming down, he understood that everything was real.

“What… are you doing here?” Not a very good start, but it was still hard to believe.

Ash gazed at Eiji with the same eyes as the photo’s.

“I… came… to see you?” it probably should have been a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

“Why…?” Eiji bit his lower lip after this small question, which he knew held a deeper meaning.

Would Ash understand how much weight Eiji’s question held? He left Ash without an explanation and cut all the connections with others, like none of that ever happened. Eiji thought it would be easier for him and the others, but despite that Ash came here. _Why?_

“Would you… hmm…” Ash’s voice cracked as if he tried to speak on a completely unknown topic for him. He ran through his blond hair with fingers and tucked one strand behind the ear. “…Like to have coffee with me tomorrow?” he ended the last part faster than he would too.

“Are… you asking me on a date?” Eiji opened his mouth in astonishment. Nothing of this was making any sense. Did Ash appear out of nowhere after more than three months just to ask him out for coffee?

“Maybe? Shorter said this will work…” Ash nodded.

Eiji couldn’t help it. He started giggling. Eiji tried to imagine Shorter and Sing jumping around Ash in the airport before his flight to Tokyo and giving him suggestions what he should say to Eiji.

“And it took you more than three months?” Eiji didn’t want to complain like a mad wife for visiting a little too late, but he still tried to understand. Also, he wanted to hear Ash words and not pieces of advice others told him to say.

“I couldn’t get a visa so fast… and didn’t have enough money for plane tickets.” That sounded more like a man that Eiji had a chance to know.

They were facts which had to make Eiji feel better, but somehow couldn’t. Ash really came here for him?

“I want to… try.” It was hard for Ash to say this; Eiji could clearly see it. Confessing his feelings wasn’t something Ash had a chance to learn, neither he could talk about them.

“But what about your pack? Werewood… and… wait, aren’t you mad at me? Ash, don’t tell me what Shorter told you to say… I want to hear what you actually feel.” Eiji stepped forward. Of course, he made a huge pressure for Ash to step out of his comfort zone. But he came all the way here not just for the words he rehearsed during the flight, right?

“What I feel…” Ash looked down when Eiji gingerly touched his hand. Slowly their fingers intertwined. “I don’t know yet… but I want to find out. Skipper told me everything that happened and… I didn’t want to go back to my pack. It was the choice I made. After staying with you I couldn’t go back to life, I had before… I didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

Was it Eiji’s touch which made Ash actually speak or did he see how desperately Eiji needed the answer? It was the first time they talked, looking into each other’s eyes. But Eiji’s heart swelled like a balloon inside his chest, reaching all parts of the broken soul and putting them back together.

“You want to be with me? A tourist?” Eiji wanted to believe, but not too fast, he wouldn’t be able to handle falling again.

“I…. what I said back then—”

“I am just teasing you. Yes, we can go for coffee… tomorrow or even now.” Eiji ended Ash’s muttering with soft giggling.

Eiji honestly smiled for Ash as his green eyes filled with pure surprise. Ash suddenly wrapped a free arm around Eiji’s shoulders, pressing the boy to his chest. Ash wasn’t a great speaker, but at least he could show that he needed Eiji to be close.

Eiji gave Ash the same answer, hugging and sharing the warmth, even though the hall was full of people and Eiji was sure that everyone was staring at them. For the first time in months, Eiji thought that he was glad to share Ash with this world.

“It’s still hard to believe that you and Kitty are one and the same.” Probably nothing could ruin Eiji’s mood now, as they kept hugging each other for at least a few minutes and neither he or Ash intended to let go first.

“Oh, God… I wish to turn back into a human just to tell you to stop calling me by that ridiculous pet name.”

And with these words, Eiji heard probably the most beautiful sound: Ash’s laughter. It was a real and happy sound like the one only a child could make, not coming from the mouth, but from somewhere deep within. Something that could show so much more than any word.

“Did you also wanted me to stop all those kisses on your nose and belly rubs that I gave you…?”

In any other situation that would sound wrong, or at least Eiji would feel too ashamed to ask out loud. But since Ash never showed that it was against any of those, it could only mean one thing: He wanted it to be that way.

“No… those were adorable,” Ash whispered at Eiji’s ear.

That was when blood rushed to Eiji's cheeks and made them red like a sun drowning into the sea on a windy day. Until the very top of his ears, Eiji had this heat which made hide the face into Ash’s chest. Eiji didn’t want to ask anymore, he just wanted to stay like this for a bit longer and then go somewhere together, anywhere Ash wanted to go. During those weeks, when they stayed together, Eiji was Ash's home... but now, when Tokyo became distant like never and Eiji didn’t feel anywhere as good as before, he also wanted to find a place in someone. Just like Ash did.

❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Here is your tea, love.” Eiji came to the terrace holding two mugs. He leaned down to place them on the floor next to Ash.

Ash used this chance to leave a small kiss on Eiji’s cheek, even though after a few seconds the boy was already comfortably sitting between Ash’s legs. The blond man hugged Eiji around his shoulders, warping him in the blanket and rested his head on Eiji’s shoulder. 

As it was the end of August and Eiji heard that stars should be falling these days, they decided to watch them from outside. From their little house in the mountains just next to Werewood, the sky tonight was clear and starry. The perfect view.

“I may fall asleep before the meteor shower.” Ash sighed. He wasn’t a city boy like Eiji, he has seen them dozens of times already. But Eiji's excitement was enough for Ash to give in and spend half of the night sitting on the stairs outside.

“Falling stars, not a meteor shower. Could you be more romantic, please?” Eiji laughed turning his head a little bit to Ash side. “Well, then I’ll keep you entertained that you won’t fall asleep.” As their eyes met, Eiji changed his opinion. The boy gently caught Ash’s bottom lip between his and smiled.

“Then we should go back into the house.”

“Not so fast! Heeey!” Eiji almost screamed when Ash suddenly wrapped arms around him as he was ready to get up and carried Eiji from there. “We are going back to Tokyo tomorrow. Don’t you want to stay a little bit here? It’s so peaceful.” somehow Eiji was able to calm Ash down.

“Didn’t you get enough of this place already?” Ash only shrugged.

They were living in Tokyo together because last year Ash started going to university and Eiji was working on different projects. But during the summer holidays, they would come back. Eiji was happy to meet Shorter, Sing and others. The boy knew that Ash was happy too, even if he didn’t show much emotion. Not everyone enjoyed their visit though. There were many who couldn’t forgive Ash for betrayal, but Eiji wanted to believe that with years, they would be able to understand. Eiji knew that fights with the Order still continued, but as Ash said himself, this was how it always was and will be.

“We are here for two months… that reminds me, that you haven't turned into the lynx even once since last year.” Just now this thought occurred to Eiji when he realized how much time had passed for real.

“You want me to?” Ash giggled with a kiss on Eiji’s head.

“Won’t you forget how to transform if you stop doing it?”

“Probably with years I’ll. But… I don’t need to anymore. I don’t need to be a wild or stray cat since I have you next to me all the time.” Ash admitted, probably saying one of the most romantic words ever.

Eiji’s heart melted as he wasn’t able to answer anything, only to lean on Ash’s chest even more. It was still hard for Ash to talk about feelings openly, but with time he was getting better. Hard to believe that one day Ash won’t be able to turn into a lynx anymore. His story, like everyone's else, would be guarded safely in that old notebook, turning everything into nothing more than an old legend of Werewood.

“A falling star!!” Eiji almost squealed and jumped when he saw the first one. “Make a wish! But just not too weird.” Eiji closed eyes thinking about his biggest dream and then turned at Ash. “Did you make it?”

But it didn’t look like Ash was thinking about something. The strong gaze of his was saying that Ash had something different on his mind. Eiji for a moment lost interest in observing the sky, as Ash’s eyes totally captivated him. While looking at each other Eiji slowly straddled Ash’s legs and smiled at the love of his life.

“I chose the name Ash Lynx after my parents died. I didn’t want to be called by the name which once meant so much to me… the possibility that people might learn about the real me, scared me to core… I didn't want to lose anyone ever again.”

This evening wasn’t supposed to be sad and Eiji wanted to stop Ash from hurting himself with something he wasn’t prepared to tell. Already for some time, Eiji had an idea that Ash Lynx wasn’t a real name, but he never asked. He fell in love with this man, not because of the name he was carrying. Eiji took Ash’s right hand and softly pressed lips to the scar on his wrist. There was no need to continue speaking.

“But my…” Eiji wanted to stop him, but Ash only shook his head and continued. “But my mom… she used to tell me that my character is like a lion's, even if I was just a lynx. My Precious Lion she would tell me before the sleep…” Ash’s lips curved into a sad smile as Eiji then cupped his face into palms. “My name… my real name Aslan Jade was something that she would say with a voice I couldn't understand.”

“Aslan… Jade…” Eiji repeated the moves of Ash’s lips.

The warmth which overwhelmed Eiji’s body after he was able to say this combination of sounds for the first time, made it shiver until the very last cell. Tears squeezed his throat, as Eiji could already feel what was coming next.

“I do understand now though… because when I say your name, Eiji, it sounds exactly the same.”

“You… you were… really loved by her…” Eiji silently sobbed, when shivers didn’t stop coming and he could only hold Ash’s face to prevent more tears coming from his eyes.

“It’s true… and you made me realize… that…”

Ash kissed Eiji’s soaked nose and turned his head to the side, as boy’s fingers reached Ash’s lips.

“I love you.”

Their lips connected in the most gentle way as the shower of falling stars burst into the night sky, making Eiji’s wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!(˶◕‿◕˶✿)
> 
> [Link to the Fanart](https://rainphones.tumblr.com/post/186132483144/werewood)  
> Follow and support Daru and their beautiful art! ❤ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rainphones/) | [Tumblr](https://rainphones.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/daruart/)
> 
> Come to talk with me :3 [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Vitavilii) | [Tumblr (for fics)](http://vitavilifics.tumblr.com//) | [Main Tumblr](https://vitavilichan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
